Days Go By
by Artie Foxx
Summary: Sometimes a small change can set off a whole new series of events. 10 years after Monster High our favorite group are now enjoying adult Unlife. But when that small change comes back in unexpected ways what will it spell for one of the group? Slight AU!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Alrighty...so this is the new story I mentioned in Directions. It's been buzzing at the back of my mind so I figured I'd go ahead and start it. I will admit it's going to be a bit slower than Directions, since I'm still working certain areas out. But I plan on updating it as often as I can and what not._**

 ** _This is a slight AU, with some minor changes in the time line and some other things that will be explained through out the story. I figured I'd go ahead and make that clear now. XD_**

 ** _I really hope you guys enjoy this! 83_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of Monster High, all of it's copyrights go to Mattel. I do, however own my OC's and would appriciate you asking before you use any of them. (Alec, Lawerence, and Ashlyn)._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Begingings**

* * *

Frankie bit her lip as she sat on the couch of the tiny one room apartment she now called home. Watzit curled along side her as she looked down at the book she was reading. She slowly blinked and she sighed her mind focusing on anything but what was in front of her.

Hard to believe this would be her tenth year away from Monster High, funny how back when she was attending it seemed like it would last forever. Of course for her being a literal 14 year old in terms of her actual birthday could have added to that feeling as well. She had basically grown up in the school.

She chuckled a little bit at that thought as she slowly shook her head, her once long hair had been cropped to just above her shoulders in a straight cut with her bangs brushed to the side. Other than a few modifications her father had given to make her look more mature physically her features hadn't really changed over the years.

She quickly glanced at the clock noticing the time she let out a small yawn and stretched her arms causing Watzit to look up from his place on the couch. She grinned at the little creature gently patting him on the head.

"We'd better get moving, Alec will be here soon...and you know he'll have us both up and running." She said giggling as she gave him a wink as she slowly stood off the couch and headed into the kitchen to check on something.

A few minutes later there came a knock on the door, which made Frankie finished from where she'd been rummaging through her fridge. She smiled as she turned and made her way over to the door.

She barely had it opened till she found her waist practically being tackled, the force sending her backwards slightly and her hand to go flying off at the stitches and onto the couch next to Watzit who only sat with his head tilted watching the spectacle.

"Aunt Frankie!" Came the high pitched voice of a child as his small arms wrapped around her waist as he giggled.

"Alec, how many times must I tell you? Aunt Frankie's limbs stay attached when you hug her." Came the thickly accented female voice from behind the little boy. Who only stiffened a little before turning to the stern gaze of the adult Yeti behind him.

Alec was your typical five year old, or as typical a five year old Hybrid could be. His skin was yellow a similar shade to Heath's, with bright violet eyes and thick white hair that he'd inherited from Abbey.

"Yes, Momma..." Alec said looking down a little still not letting go of Frankie's waist who only giggled a little as she looked at Abbey.

"It's alright, really no harm done." Frankie said smiling and gently ruffling the small boy's hair with her other hand as he gave her an all too familiar grin.

Abbey only humphed and crossed her arms, yet her gaze softened as she looked at her son a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she did. They all where interrupted by the sounds of puffing as Heath came running around the side of the apartment building having clearly just jogged up the stairs.

They all gave him odd looks before he held up a backpack in his hand as he caught his breath, flashing them all a grin as he did.

"Thought you might want this, kiddo." He said as he handed the pack to Alec who grinned widely at his father before letting go of Frankie's waist to take the bag. This gave Frankie the opportunity to grab her disembodied hand and begin to reattach her stitches.

"Thanks Dad! I can't believe I almost forgot this...gotta show Aunt Frankie my new game!" He said happily as he looked inside the bag before looking up at Frankie who nodded for him to go inside and start hooking up the game system.

Abbey gave Heath a cross look before smacking him on the arm once Alec was out of sight.

"Owe! What was that for?!" Heath whined as he rubbed his arm from where his wife had struck him.

"I tell you to leave bag in car, now he will never go to bed on time!" Abbey said motioning with her hands a bit as she glared at him. Heath only gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, he quickly looked around her and Frankie to where Alec was.

"Hey buddy...lemme help you with that." He said as he quickly wove between the girls anxious to get away from his wife before she decided to smack him again.

"Sometimes feels like I'm raising two children instead of one..." Abbey sighed in defeat as she rubbed her forehead with a hand.

Causing Frankie to giggle a bit as she turned back to look at the father and son who were busy testing out the game Alec had brought over. Heath letting out a whoop as his hair lit up, while Alec let out a similar one...though in his case only a small puff of smoke appeared.

Abbey rolled her eyes a little at her family but couldn't help but smile softly as she leaned against the door frame turning back to look at her friend who had also turned to watch them with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well anyways, we better be going, Heath." Abbey said as she motioned with her head for him to get up off the floor. The fire elemental grinned at his wife before nodding, he quickly ruffled Alec's hair in a good bye before standing up and heading to the door.

"Thanks again, Frankie." He said as he walked up beside Abbey flashing her a grin that Frankie figured was supposed to be charming, it only got a snort out of Abbey who rolled her eyes again at her husband before giving Frankie a small wave.

"You be good, Alec." She called to her son who only nodded his head a bit as he continued to play his video game. The couple turned to leave as Frankie quietly shut the door shaking her head a bit at her friend's antics before going over to join Alec in playing his video game.

* * *

Frankie chuckled a little a few hours later as she smiled down at the sleeping form of Alec who laid sprawled out on her couch, Watzit snuggled up in his arms as the boy slept. Abbey had been wrong on him not going to sleep surprisingly. Something Frankie would have to be sure to tell her friends later when they came to pick up their son.

She smiled as she gently placed a blanket over his small frame before she stretched a little bit her limbs slightly stiff from setting on the floor playing the video game. She slowly turned and walked into her bedroom.

Coming back out a bit later with a notepad and a few books under arms. She sat down at the small table she had in the half kitchen and began looking over the notepad she'd brought with her.

She was currently helping Clawdeen come up with a list of guests to invite to her upcoming wedding. The Werewolf had made quite the name for herself as a fashion designer over the years, and she was currently residing in Scaris putting together one of her latest fashion lines.

In fact that was how she had met her fiance, from what she had told the girls he was from an old blood pack that she had met on one of her tours. Despite her trepidation at falling in love, Lawrence had seemed to have finally won her heart and the wedding had been planned to take place in four months.

Clawdeen had asked for Frankie's help in compiling addresses for invitations for those who she knew her friend back in the states would have an easier time of finding them. Not to mention with her busy work schedule and wedding planning on top of that.

Frankie sighed a little bit as she finished going over her list once more making sure she'd made notes of everyone she could think of before sending the list off to Clawdeen for approval. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd been roped into this. But she was more than happy to help her friend.

Honestly she and the other girls were just as excited for her wedding as it was an excuse for them to all get together. Something they didn't get to do very often now due to work, family, and other obligations. Frankie saw Abbey and Heath more often than not, since they were the ones who still lived close enough to her to visit. Or in the case of Alec baby sit him on the occasions when his Grandparents couldn't.

Happy with the list she put down the notepad and reached over to grab one of the books she'd brought with her. While looking for addresses and phone numbers she had come across the box she'd put her Fear Books from Monster High in. So she'd decided to go down Memory Lane a little bit.

She began to flip through the book, looking at the pictures and smiling fondly as she remembered the memories from those days. She blinked when a few pictures slipped out from the bottom of the book and landed on the table.

She smiled softly as she picked them up to study them, a soft laugh escaping her as she looked at the pictures. They were both group shots one looked like it had been captured in the Creepeteria with the group all piled around the table. The other was from one of the school related dances Monster High was so famous for.

What made her pause for a few moments while looking at the pictures were the extra faces that were among their normal group of friends. They were some of the rare pictures that had been taken during the short 6 months that Jackson and Holt had attended Monster High.

She sighed as she thought back on that, their group was just starting to really enjoy having Jackson and Holt around when his parents had suddenly decided to move away from New Salem.

Heath had taken the news especially hard having just gotten used to having his cousin around, going as far to even have his parents offer to let them stay with them if they liked during school. But Jackson had decided to go with his parents instead.

Frankie had also taken the news hard, she had still cared deeply for both sides of the dual natured boy even though she had paused their relationship to give them time to work things out.

When they had announced their moving she had felt no choice but to push down her feelings for both. Knowing how their relationship had been monster to monster, she could only imagine how it would have gone long distance.

She had remained close with both, however right after their move. And she had seen them on occasion when they came down to visit Heath during the summer.

But as they would say 'Unlife' always gets in the way, and between school and her budding relationship with her high-school sweetheart Neighthon it was inevitable that they would all three drift apart. And that's just what had happened.

She occasionally would wonder how both Jackson and Holt were doing, and she'd sometimes ask Heath about them. But with college, relationships, and weddings going on her mind had always seemed to be else where and she had been so caught up in it all that things just seemed to slip her mind.

That is until Heath and Abbey's wedding had come along six years ago. She hadn't really been surprised when Jackson had shown up as a Groomsman. In fact much like the rest of the group they had been thrilled to see him and to catch up with him since like her most of the group hadn't gotten to catch up with him in some time.

What had surprised them all was the beautiful fire elemental he'd had on his arm and introduced as his Fiance, Ashlyn, Frankie believed was her name. He'd explained how he had met her at his new High School and the two had become close over the years and had been together since.

Despite a small bit of shock at the information the group had been congratulatory at the news, the girls had even welcomed her into their circle in a way so she wouldn't feel left out while the guys...were well guys.

She had seemed nice enough from what Frankie could remember of her, they had only talked for a short while before the reception before she had gone to fetch Jackson so Holt could DJ the affair. And that had been that.

She had often thought of asking Heath or Abbey how things had gone for them, but with Alec now both of their lives seemed hectic enough with out Frankie bugging them with questions. And besides if things had gone how she figured they would sh didn't want to seem creepy asking any information.

Frankie sighed a little as she slowly shook her head as she placed the pictures down, she hadn't thought about all of that in a long time. It was so odd to think of how things had turned out, and despite herself she had often wondered how things may have been different in someways, but she guessed everyone had those thoughts from time to time.

The sound of a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she slowly stood up from the table casting one last look down at the pictures. She smiled a little bit to herself before going to open the door for Abbey and Heath to pick up Alec.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty...that's chapter one! I'm going to try and update this as soon as I can, I've already got chapter two planned. Just a matter of typing it up. XD**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoy the start of this, please Read and Review!**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 8D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Dropping in with an update! I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter of this! I'm really having fun with it! 8D**_

 _ **Also...we'll see about who else shows up during this as far as others beyond the main group, lol, I have plots now that it's been asked. XD**_

 _ **I also mentioned this in Directions, but I'll cross post it here as well. I will be going on a 2 week Vacation next Wednesday. I'm going up to visit my best friend's parents in New Jersey. It's mostly going to be relaxing time and what not, so I should have plenty of time to update and what not then. But I'm more saying this because I'll be working everyday till we leave, not mentioning packing ect. So updates until the end of next week might be slow depending. But I shall try to get another out before I leave time barring. XD**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing of Monster High, all copyrights to Mattel on that one. I do however own my OC's (Isabella, Sydney). Please ask before using them! Thankies so much! 83**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Change in the Air**

The hustle and bustle of noon hour traffic was in full swing, the cars weaving in and out as they drove to their destinations. Jackson could only tap his thumbs on the steering wheel of his car as he waited for the traffic light he was currently stopped at to turn green.

He glanced up at the light once more sighing in relief when it finally turned and he was able to continue on his way. It was only a few blocks before he turned into the parking lot of a medium sized red brick building.

He let out another nervous sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, he slowly shook his head before going to get out of the car. He was for once thankful that the lab he worked for allowed him to do most of his work from home, so this wouldn't have to worry about his boss getting on to him for this. Of course it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter.

As he excited the car it was clear to see how much the years had affected him. He had grown taller though he had filled out a bit not as thin or awkward as he had been as a teenager. His dark brown hair was cropped short and he still supported his trademark yellow bangs and dark rimmed glasses.

He quickly entered the building cringing a little at the loud sound of the door as it shut with a metal slam. He glanced around himself as he walked down the hallway taking note of all the pictures that lined the wall. Most done on colored paper, and showing art that had could have only been created by young children. He smiled a little in-spite of himself as he eyed several of the drawings.

He was brought out of his thoughts however when he came to a large office, one that he wished he wasn't as familiar with as he was. He took a deep breath before entering the office. Giving the Were Cat at the Secretarial desk a smile smile and nod as he walked in. The cat only eyed him for a moment her eyes roaming over him before she returned the smile.

"Please, have a seat Dr. Jekyll. The Director will be with you shortly." She said in a voice that sounded more purr than words and made Jackson try not to wiggle uncomfortably under her stare.

"Thank you." He said as he walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs along the wall placing his hands in lap as he waited.

He thankfully didn't have to wait long as a tall, female, Werewolf stepped out of one of the offices from behind the Desks. She looked at the secretary and then to Jackson, her bright orange eyes seeming to bore into his as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Dr. Jekyll if you would follow me." She said motioning with her hand as she began to head back into the office she'd come out of. Jackson nodded his head quickly scrambling to follow after her. She shut the door behind him once he was inside and made her way back around her desk.

"Please, have a seat. I believe you may already know why I have called you here this afternoon." She stated in a clipped tone that made Jackson sink a little in the seat he had taken. He looked at the werewolf and could only sigh a little as he nodded his head.

"We have been more that patient, Dr. Jekyll, we allowed Isabella to join our Daycare knowing the circumstances and the fact that she had been taken out of two others due to these issues. But we were assured you where working with her at home...but yet this is the third time I have had to call you for these incidents." The wolf stated as she placed her hands on the desk looking at Jackson over it.

Jackson's eyes narrowed slightly at her tone, he knew this was the reason she had called him. But he also didn't like the tone she was using for it, part of it may have also been Holt in the back of his mind wanting to give her a piece of his mind the more she went on.

"I-I'm sorry that you feel that way. But we have been working on things at home, you have to understand things are going slowly. I can speak from personal experience that this isn't just something that will resolve itself over night." He stated in an equally clipped tone as the Director in front of him trying not to let his sarcasm at the whole thing come out.

"I understand that you are probably the best when it comes to handling this issue, all things considered. And I also understand that things at home are not optimal at the moment either, but I simply cannot turn a blind eye to this when I feel the other children are being effected." She said as she moved some of the papers around on her desk.

Jackson bit his lip at what she said, he could feel Holt's presence in the back of his mind becoming stronger the more the Werewolf talked. And he could also feel his own anger building as well considering the topic she was mentioning but he swallowed down his words, and tried to push Holt back down. Already feeling the headache building as he did.

"I also understand that Isabella is not the issue here either, but until Sydney is more suited to dealing with others...I am afraid that we will not be able to continue to take her." The director said her ears pinning back a little bit as she did giving Jackson a sympathetic look.

Jackson could only swallow hard before nodding his head a little bit in understanding. He could understand her concern especially in knowing she probably didn't understand how to handle the issue anymore than most monsters did. He understood it better than most and even he felt out of his element.

"Thank-thank you for you're time, I wish things would have worked out better." He finally answered quietly as he started to get to his feet. The director only nodded her head a little bit as she sighed also standing and walking with Jackson out of the office.

"Come, she is still asleep in the nurse's office." She said as she lead Jackson down the hallway towards the office. They both walked inside the Director motioning to one of the cots.

Jackson's eyes softened as he looked down at the little girl curled up on the cot. She looked around four or a little older, and like him human. Her long dark redish brown hair pulled back in the makeshift pony tail he'd managed to pull it into that morning.

"I can find our way out, thank you." He said as he gave the Director a small smile and nod. She only nodded her head before turning to leave the pair alone.

"Well Bella, looks like you're going to beat my record on how many different schools we've been to." He said with a bit of a chuckle as he scooped up his daughter. She squeezed her eyes closed at his voice and the motion but she didn't wake up only snuggling into his chest as he smiled a little down at her.

He slowly shook his head as they made their way out of the Daycare, and once they were both in the car they began to head back to their home.

* * *

Once there Jackson carried Bella into the house, placing her gently down on the couch. That motion causing her to once again scrunch her eyes closed, but this time they blinked open to reveal bright blue eyes that matched her fathers. She only blinked up at him in confusion.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly yawning a little bit as she stretched out but didn't get up.

"Ssssh...it's alright sweetie. We're home, you took another nap at school and I went ahead and brought you home." He said as he gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded her head a little bit as she yawned again before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Jackson sat and watched her for a few more seconds before sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He hated lying to her about what had really happened, but he had finally somewhat come to terms with why his parents had done the same when he was younger. There was just no way he could ever get her to understand what was was really happening.

He slowly shook his head a bit at those thoughts before he slowly stood up off the couch and made his way into his study, slowly sinking down into the chair behind his desk, leaning his head back against the head rest as he stared up at the ceiling.

He let out another sigh as he could still feel Holt nagging at the back of his mind over the whole affair. He knew if his other half had been the one to be present at the meeting he'd just been in the Director would have been in a very different position. Maybe he should have let Holt deal with it.

He sighed and shook his head at that thought, he knew what she had done was what she thought was best. And as she had said when the other children were being effected. He couldn't help but let out a sad sigh at that thought. He had really hoped things would improve with the work they had been doing. But it seemed to just be running in circles.

The past year had all seemed like one big blur honestly to him, Holt, and Bella and he honestly was surprised at how some what well they truly all were doing at the moment. But he pushed those thoughts down knowing where they would lead.

He slowly leaned forward taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes trying to sort out his thoughts, deal with Holt, and trying to push away the headache he could feel that was getting worse.

The sudden loud ring of the telephone caused him to jump in surprise. He considered just letting the machine pick it up since he really didn't feel like talking at the moment. But for some odd reason that he wouldn't be able to explain later he decided to go ahead and answer it.

"Hello?" He said trying to sound as professional as he could as he leaned his head back on the head rest of his chair.

"Hello? May I please speak with Dr. Jackson Jekyll?" Came a female voice on the other end that caused Jackson's brow to crease, he wasn't for sure why but the voice sounded very familiar one he hadn't heard in many years.

"This is he, how may I help you?" He asked curious now to who was calling him.

"Ahhh...Dr. Jekyll I was hoping I would get to speak with you. I am not sure if you remember me or not. This Headmistress Bloodgood from Monster High." The woman stated making Jackson's eyes widen slightly in recognition as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Oh yes, Headmistress Bloodgood...of course I remember you, I thought the voice sounded familiar. Please how may I help you this afternoon?" He asked slightly confused as to why she would be contacting him after all of these years. He didn't remember any outstanding charges Holt would have had at the school, or anything he could be linked to Heath over.

"I actually wished to discuss with you a possible job opportunity. Our current Mad Scientist Teacher, Mr. Hack, has decided he would like to take an extended vacation. And when I was looking at possible replacements you're name came up. I remember you being one of our best and brightest students in the field...so I thought I would at least contact you first." She explained causing Jackson's eyebrows to shoot up in both shock and surprise as she spoke. The thought of returning to New Salem had never even crossed his mind until that moment.

He really wasn't for sure how to answer her, his thoughts swirling around in his mind not mentioning Holt's as well as he tried to sort out how exactly to answer her. He was about to tell her he'd have to think on it and return her phone call, when his eyes landed on a hand drawn picture on his desk. One that Bella had made for him at Daycare. His eyes softened a little bit as he looked at it.

"Dr. Jekyll?" Came Bloodgood's voice on the other end of the line, causing him to start a little as he realized he had been zoning out. He blinked several times before rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a sigh.

"Let me make some phone calls, Headmistress. I think the opportunity would be wonderful." He finally answered the words feeling like the first right thing he had said all day.

"Wonderful! We are more than thrilled to hear that, I shall be in contact with you to arrange your start date and get you set up at the school. Thank you very much for you're time." She said sounding very much excited at his acceptance.

"Thank you very much Ma'am. I look forward to it." He said as a smile spread across his face at the thought of returning to New Salem. The phone call ended a few moments later, Jackson continuing to smile as he started down at the phone.

He could feel Holt's thoughts in the back of his mind as well, they seemed just as excited at the prospect as he did. He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at how things had worked out. He also knew that perhaps this was the answer for Bella as well. Monster High reached far beyond just High School and with Bloodgood's help perhaps they could finally figure something out.

And of course there was one other thing that made Jackson grin from ear to ear. He quickly repicked up the phone punching in a new set of numbers on the keypad only after he hit dial did he remember to glance at the clock. Thankful it was still an hour that his Cousin should be on lunch.

He heard the dial tone and couldn't help but grin when he heard Heath's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Heath, yeah...long time no talk. I actually called to ask you a question...how would you feel about helping me and Bella house hunt in New Salem? I just took a job at Monster High." He said excitedly into the phone. He couldn't help but chuckle as he had to pull the phone away from his ear at the loud excited whoop that could be heard coming from the speaker of his phone.

* * *

 _ **And we have chapter 2! I'm very excited to be bringing in Bella, I've spent a lot of time thinking her over and I'm super excited to see how she developes further. And Sydeny...I have a feeling it's obvious who she is...but we'll be finding out more about her in a bit. *Winks***_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you read and enjoy! And please remember to review! 8D**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 83**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well I managed to squeak this in before I left like I was hoping! Lol...going to see about getting Directions updated tomorrow inbetween packing. XD**_

 _ **I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I really love how Bella came out...excited to do more with her in upcoming chapters! This one was also fun...got a lot going on in it as well...**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Monster High, and all it's Copyrights are to Mattel! I do however own my OC's (Lawrence, Ladon, Io, Samia, and Fangsly) and would really appriciate you asking before you use them! Thankies so much!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Girl Talk and Secrets**

It was mid-afternoon in Scaris, the hustle and bustle of the city in full swing as the tourists took in the sites and took pictures, while the monsters who lived in the city tried to go about their daily lives.

For one young Werewolf however little attention was being paid to what was going on outside her Penthouse apartment building. Clawdeen sat at her drawing desk, her head propped up on her hand as she stared down at the design book in front of her.

She let out a loud yawn as she blinked her golden eyes in a futile attempt to wake herself up. She slowly shook her head a little bit as she sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She hated to admit it but she was flat out exhausted. Between the stress of her job, and now her up coming wedding she was finding herself more and more tired these days.

She smirked a little bit as she allowed her mind to drift off as she glanced up at the pictures that sat on her drawing table. One was of herself with a handsome dark chocolate brown furred male werewolf who was hugging her from behind. His fur was accented with golden undertones and his slightly curly hair was tousled giving him rugged look. His deep blue eyes shining with happiness as the two cuddled close for the camera.

It was hard for Clawdeen to even imagine how hard she would have fallen for Lawrence, they had met at one of her after parties for one of her fashion shows. He was actually a quite famous British actor from Londoom, whose manager had been interested in her designs for his latest production. The two had hit it off almost immediately.

She had been even more surprised to learn that he was from one of the oldest Werewolf clans, the Talbots. Something he carried quiet proudly, and something her family more than approved of when she had told them of the charismatic male who was courting her.

She let out a soft sigh at the thought of that, but quickly shook her head as she realized she was turning into a dazed love sick mess. Something she knew Draculaura would never let her live down, she smirked a little bit at that thought. Knowing her Sister in Law would be getting a kick out seeing her like.

The sound of a buzzer suddenly brought her out of her thoughts as her ears perked up before reaching over and pushing a button on the device that allowed her to buzz in visitors.

"Yes?" She asked even though she already knew who the visitor was.

"Clawdeen...yes...no...oh just buzz me in already!" Came the demanding voice of Cleo over the din of other voices that could be heard around her. Clawdeen snickered a little bit before she hit the button to allow the Mummy to open the door as she got up from behind her table and headed down stairs to meet her friend.

Cleo and Deuce had moved around for a few years, they had been the second of the group to get married right after Clawd and Draculaura. Deciding to finally elope after trying to deal with Cleo's father, but after not being able to get his approval for their marriage they had taken matters into their own hands blessings or no blessings.

They had finally settled in Scaris along side Clawdeen, Cleo becoming her Marketing Manager for her fashion line. Which surprisingly fit the Mummy rather well, her cut throat tactics working very well in the high stakes fashion world. She had even managed to build herself quite the reputation around Scaris and was in part why Clawdeen's sales were going so well.

Clawdeen's ears pinned flat against her skull however as she walked down the stairs and the sounds of voices reached them. She could only shake her head a little bit at the sight that greeted her.

Cleo had her phone stuck to her ear talking animatedly trying to gesture with her other arm that was holding and trying to keep the one year old little Mummy who clung to the top of her bandages balanced against her hip. Ladon seemed to be enjoying the balancing act as he gurgled happily, his bright green eyes dancing happily as he looked around the room.

Cleo seemed to take not of her presence as Clawdeen suddenly found herself juggling little Ladon as she passed him quickly into her arms so she could continue her phone call. Clawdeen blinked as she looked down at the little Mummy in her arms so thankful at the moment he didn't take after his father as he looked up at her with his inquisitive eyes. She could only wince a little bit as she found her ears being tugged on as he reached up with his tiny hands and grabbed at them.

Nearby stood two little girls, who seemed to be arguing with each other. Both appeared to be around 6, with chin length dark brown hair appearing identical except for their streaks which on closer inspection were actually snakes that were coiling about a bit, the one on the left's were golden, and the one on the right's were a bright green/blue. They also both wore tinted glasses, showing they both took after their Father's Gorgon side.

"Na-uh, Io...Mummy said that Teal is totally going to be the in color for this summer!" The girl with the green/blue snakes stated as she put her hands on her hips and stared at her sister through her blue tinted glasses.

"She did not, Samia, she said Fuchsia would be...and besides it's a better color than dumb old teal!" Said Io as her golden snakes let out agreeing hisses as she glared at her twin sister from behind her pink tinted glasses.

"She did not!" Samia stated her own snakes hissing as well.

"Did too!" Io argued back as she huffed also placing her hands on her hips making herself look identical to her sister.

"Did not!" Samia argued right back at her sister.

Clawdeen couldn't help but roll her eyes a little bit as she watched the family wincing as Ladon tugged again at one of her ears, gurgling happily and smiling as he did. She was saved at that moment by Cleo who had finally finished her phone call.

"Well that went well..." She said as she turned back to look at Clawdeen who only looked at her with a raised eyebrow at Ladon continued to play with her ear. Cleo seemed to blink not really noticing the chaos around her, it was apparent that the Mummy had probably become desensitized to it all after a point.

She blinked before realizing what the issue was, she sighed a little bit as she turned to look at her daughters.

"Io, Samia, what is the issue?!" She asked using her queenly voice as she clapped her hands to get both of her daughters attentions. They both stopped arguing immediately and turned to look at their mother, both speaking at the same time as they tried to explain their argument to her.

"Well you are both right, I said that both colors would be the in colors for this summer." The Mummy stated crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her daughters. Who both only looked at her and then to each other before shrugging their shoulders.

Clawdeen would have face palmed if she hadn't been trying to keep Ladon from attaching himself back to her ears. Instead allowing him to play with the bracelets she had on her wrist which seemed to be entrainment enough for the little Mummy.

"Alright, now that that's settled, why don't you girls take you're brother into the other room and play while Mummy and Auntie Clawdeen talk?" Cleo asked smiling at the girls who only nodded their heads as Io walked over and took Ladon from Clawdeen and the three made their ways into the other room

Cleo sighed once they were out of earshot as she flopped dramatically down on the couch and placed a hand to her forehead.

"You have no idea the pressures of rearing children..." She said in her overly dramatic voice as Clawdeen rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her friend.

"Ya forget I grew up in a very large family, Cleo, I had enough younger brothers and sisters, I have a pretty good idea..." She said smirking as the Mummy only rolled her eyes a little bit as she readjusted herself to set up straighter and more dignified on the couch.

"Yes, well...anyways. Have you gotten the list from Frankie yet?" The Mummy asked trying to change the subject from her family issues to something else. Clawdeen snorted a little her ears perking back and forth a bit.

"It just came in the mail, so hard to believe the wedding will be in four months." Clawdeen said shaking her head a little bit as she leaned it back against the back of her chair.

"Well you could always do like Deuce and I..." Cleo said smirking a bit and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and have both my family and the rest of the ghouls hunt me down? I don't think so...besides Draculaura would kill me if I eloped and she didn't get to take part." Clawdeen said chuckling a little bit at the thought about her sister in law.

Cleo laughed as well nodding her head a little as she conceded to that thought.

"Fair enough, speaking of Draculaura..how are she and Clawd doing? Fangsly's birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" She asked as she seemed to think on that for a second.

"Their do'in good from what she said the last time I got to talk with her. It is, hard to believe she's go'in to be four already." Clawdeen said shaking her head a little bit as she thought about her niece.

Draculaura and Clawd had adopted the little werewolf pup when she was less than a year old since they knew having a child of their own with Draculaura being a vampire would be impossible. So they had decided to bring the adorable little girl into their lives.

"Four already, goodness where have the years gone? The girls are six, Alec just turned five, Fannie will be four, and Ladon is a year...their all getting so big." Cleo said shaking her head a little as she thought about their group's children.

"It's so odd, even odder to think I'm actually gett'in married in less than 4 months." Clawdeen said also shaking her head as she chuckled a little bit.

"Are you ready to be the 'Newly' weds in this group? You and Lawrence are going to take the title away from Gil and Lagoona." Cleo said smirking a little as she thought about their other friends. The two had been the most recent of their group to finally get married.

They much like Cleo and Deuce had family issues with their marriage. But after years of trying they had finally convinced their parents to allow them to finally get married. Which had been two years prior.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. Hard to think that after I get married it'll only leave Frankie single." Clawdeen said thinking out loud almost instantly wincing at her wording as she glanced over to the Mummy who only nodded her head a little bit and sighed.

"You think she'll ever..." Clawdeen asked quietly as her ears pinned back against her skull as she sighed a little.

"I dunno, she took the break up with with Neighthan pretty hard. I mean who wouldn't when you dated the guy all the way through high school, and then two years into college only for him to come home one weekend and to tell you he doesn't feel the same way about you anymore?" Cleo mussed as she thought back on that whole thing.

Frankie had been devastated she truly had no idea the break up was coming, and it having been her first real long term relationship it really had crushed her when he'd called things off. The girls who could had come back home for that weekend trying to cheer her up. As time had gone by she had slowly pieced herself back together, but it was clear that the break up had affected her confidence in dating.

She seemed to be perfectly happy as the Hag of the group now, seeming to take great delight in living through her friends and taking care of their children whenever they needed her. But they could still see the longing and sadness in her eyes every so often when she'd look at them or their children.

"True, maybe someday someone will come along and sweep her off her feet. She really does deserve a good guy..." Clawdeen said as she looked at Cleo who only nodded her head a bit in agreement.

Clawdeen sighed a little bit as she allowed another yawn to escape her lips as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"You know sleep is a good thing every once in a while..." Cleo stated smirking at her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"You try tell'in that to the new line I'm supposed to be gett'in out, and the you know wedding I'm plan'in." Clawdeen said shaking her head a little trying to wake herself up a little bit, she also bit her lip and her ear twitched a little as another thought came into her mind as she thought about the reasons behind why she was tired.

"I know that look...what are you not telling me, Clawdeen?" Cleo asked leaning forward to rest her chin on the palm of her hand. She had been friends and working with the Werewolf to long not to have caught on to her subtle hints when her moods changed.

"Nothin'...nothin'...just...think'in..." Clawdeen stated waving her hand a little to try and ward off the Mummy from questioning her further.

But Cleo didn't seem phased by her brushing off of the question, in fact it just seemed to make her more curious so she leaned a bit closer taking a good look at her friend. Her pale blue eyes suddenly widened in shock as she noticed something all to familiar that she hadn't noticed before about her friend the slight glow she seemed to have.

"Oh...my...Raa...!" Cleo practically squealed causing Clawdeen to clamp her hands over her ears and wince in both pain from her friend's loud voice and the fact that she figured she was had.

"When did you find out...how far along?!" The Mummy asked practically bouncing in her seat as she motioned with her hands for Clawdeen to start talking once she'd removed her hands from her ears.

"Ssssssh!" Clawdeen said as she glanced around her apartment though who she was afraid of overhearing she wasn't for sure. The children would certainly find out from Cleo one way or another and the same with Deuce.

"I only just found out earlier in the week, the vet said about two months or so." Clawdeen said blushing as she looked down pretending like the hem of her dress was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Eeeee! I knew it! I'd recognize that glow anywhere! Have you told Lawrence yet?!" Cleo asked excitedly as she beamed at her friend.

"No, not yet...you're the first to find out. I'm...I'm still plan'in on how to tell Lawrence." She said sighing a little as she played a little bit with her engagement ring.

"Well, you're not going to be able to hide it forever...and I'm sure he'd like to know before the wedding." Cleo said raising an eyebrow at her friend who only sighed again and nodded her head.

"I know...I'm just...not sure exactly how to break it to him. I mean...isn't this someth'in that's supposed to happen after the wedding?" Clawdeen asked allowing her nerves to show as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well...in some cases, but you know Lawrence loves you. He wouldn't have asked to marry you if not, and I'm sure he's going to be just as excited as you are. Who cares if things are a little out of order..." Cleo said with a shrug as she grinned at her friend, who slowly returned her smile.

"Thanks Cleo...I'm going to give him a call later, and see when he came come over so I can tell him." Clawdeen said her eyes shining with excitement. For the first time since she'd heard the news she actually felt excited about telling Lawrence.

* * *

 _ **And that's going to be it for Chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one...lol...I figured it was a good way to catch up on some of what's happened over the years. And to introduce in Cleo's kids and give us a better picture of Lawrence as well. So excited for what's going to be coming along in the next couple chapters!**_

 _ **Hopefully there won't be a huge gap in updates...as I said my trip is going to be mostly relaxing and hanging out with my best friend's parents so hopefully plenty of time for updates. That and my friend is a wonder with comedy sooo...maybe I can get her to help me a little. XD**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to read and review...the reviews really do make my day! 8D**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 83**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alrighty! Finally dropping in with an Update! I am so sorry for the delay on this one...my Vacation has been insane. Fun...but insane. Lol...guess that's a given with an 11 month old Nephew running about. XD**_

 _ **But anyways, I'm hoping to get another update out soon. It's all going to depend on how dead I am later in the week once I get home and get back in a work schedule. But I will try to update just as soon as I physically am able to...**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own Monster High, all it's copyrights are to Mattel. I do, however own my OC's and would really appricate it if you asked before using any of them. Thankies so much!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Homecoming**

The sun was just starting to get lower on the horizon as the traffic wove in and out on the busy freeway. Monsters and humans making their ways from work, eager to get home and relax after a tiring day. For one however, the sensation was the eagerness to finally arrive at his destination.

Jackson could only let out a nervous sigh as as he drove amongst the rush hour traffic, it had been a couple of weeks since Bloodgood's phone call and his acceptance of the job offer at Monster High. And he and Bella where currently on their way back to New Salem.

They had been on the road now for two days, and where finally nearing their destination. And Jackson could feel the butterflies fluttering around his stomach as it dawned on him how close he truly was to being back at one of the few places he had ever truly felt at home.

He glanced in the review mirror smiling slightly as he watched Bella sleeping in her car seat, her head leaning against the window as she slept. His blue eyes softening as he hoped that this change would mean a chance at possibly over coming the issues they had been having with her.

She had taken the news of the move rather well, with both he and Holt on board for it she hadn't really been able to argue with either side of her father.

In fact the news that she would be able to finally meet her cousin, and possibly have a new permanent playmate had thrilled the little girl. She had bounced around excitedly, she had even gone as far as counting down the days until they had left which had made both Holt and Jackson chuckle.

So here they were on their way to New Salem, they had left early the day before and had driven most of the day stopping only for the night, and they were back at it early that morning. Most of their essential possessions crammed into boxes or bags in the trunk, their larger things had been put into storage for the time being.

Jackson had hoped to have found a house by the time Bloodgood had wanted him to start his new job at Monster High but despite he and Heath's best attempts they hadn't yet been able to find a house that seemed to suit the young mad scientist's tastes yet.

So Heath and Abbey had both eagerly agreed to let them stay at their house, having a spare guest room that was free. Heath had seemed adamant about the idea, not giving Jackson or Holt much room to say no to the offer.

Jackson chuckled to himself a little bit as he shook his head a bit at the idea, but none the less he was thankful for their offer. It meant that he and Bella could at least get settled in and look for a proper house at their own pace rather than rushing about and getting something neither of them wanted.

Jackson was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed the sign for the turn off to New Salem approaching.

He swallowed hard as he watched the sign go by the butterflies in his stomach returning. It had been so long since he'd been back, six years it had been. Heath and Abbey's wedding being the last time he had visited, that had been with Ashlyn and before Bella's birth.

Turning onto the exit ramp he slowly sat up straighter at the wheel rolling his shoulders a bit to get out the cricks he was feeling from being confined to the car for two days. His blue eyes lighting up a little bit as the "Welcome to New Salem" sign came into view. It was so odd as he glanced at it, a small smile coming to his face as he felt the butterflies that had been plaguing him fade away. The sensation of finally being home coming over him.

He could feel the tickle at the back of his mind from Holt, who seemed to be having the same sensation as they began to drive through town.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Came a small slightly sleepy voice from the back seat, causing Jackson to glance in the review mirror. He grinned a bit at his daughter before visibly nodding his head a little.

"Almost, sweetie. We're actually just now in New Salem..." He said as he motioned out the window. He chuckled a little as he saw Bella's blue eyes widen and the sleep leave her as she excitedly looked out the window.

"Is this where you grew up?" She asked as she looked at the houses and buildings that were going by as they drove.

"Sort of, you're grandparents and I lived here for a couple of months. But we still have some family and friends that live here..." He said as he quickly reached over into the passenger seat to retrieve a piece of paper that he had quickly scribbled down Heath's instructions on how to get to his and Abbey's home.

A few minutes later, a lot of misreading, and one phone call to Heath later the pair found themselves pulling into the driveway of a medium sized house. Jackson could only roll his eyes a little bit as he noticed the areas of the lawn that looked like they had been singed, and the larger toys that lay sprawled out on it.

He wondered how much of the clutter was actually Alec's or his father's. He slowly shook his head as he started to get out of the vehicle knowing Bella was probably more restless than he was to get out and stretch her legs.

He took a deep breath as he stood from inside the car once again feeling the contented peace fill his chest as he did.

Making his way around the car he smiled widely as he opened the backseat of the car leaning inside to help Bella out of her car seat.

"Humph...I'm getting to old for this, kiddo." He said teasingly causing Bella to giggle as he hoisted her into his arms.

"You aren't that old Daddy..." Bella said cocking her head to one side and placing her hands on the sides of face as she looked him over.

Jackson could only smile and chuckle at his daughter's assessment as he pushed her bangs back and gently kissed her forehead before shutting the car door and head up the drive way.

* * *

Abbey was debating on whether or not she was about to set Heath out on the lawn or not as she watched her husband nervously twitch once again from his spot at the dinning room table.

He had been like this for the last two days since Jackson had called them to let them know that he and Bella were leaving and heading their way. Truthfully he had been like this since his cousin had called him to let him know that he had taken the job at Monster High.

At first she had found his behavior adorable, seeing him this excited to see his cousin. But the novelty had quickly warn off, and truthfully by this point he was just driving her nuts with his antsy behavior.

Even Alec had chosen to remain in the living room with his video games having had enough of his father's spastic behavior over the last few days.

She had just ducked back into the kitchen to check on what she was preparing for dinner when she heard the sound the doorbell being rung.

It was followed by the excited exclamation from her husband as he quickly lept to his feet and made a dash for the door. She quietly rolled her eyes a little and smirked as she continued with what she was doing before turning to head back out into the living room hoping that Jackson hadn't been to badly overwhelmed by his cousin.

* * *

Jackson was taken aback when the door to his cousin's home was suddenly jerked open a few seconds after he had rung the doorbell. Even Bella seemed surprised by the motion as she quickly buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey cuz! Oh man...it's so great to see you!" Heath says excitedly from where he stood in the door way his hair lighting on fire as grins at them.

"It's good to see you too, Heath..." Jackson says laughing hard as he shakes his head realizing his cousin hasn't really changed that much over the years.

"Heath, let them in..." Came Abbey's voice from behind her husband as she rolled her eyes at Heath's antics despite the smirk that was dancing on her lips.

"Oh! Opps...sorry..." Heath said as his hair went out and quickly shuffled out of the way so Jackson could come inside. The commotion drawing Alec away from his video game to peer curiously into the room from the living room to watch the adults.

"Hello to you too, Abbey." Jackson said chuckling a little as he stepped inside the house making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Is good to see you back, Jackson, Holt too. Has been to long." Abbey said her violet eyes shining happily as she watched her cousin in law.

"Hey now, I know this girl can't be this shy..." Heath said after a few seconds looking at Bella who still had her head hidden in Jackson's shoulder.

"Come on, Izzy...it's me...you're Cousin Heath!" He said as he got closer to Jackson and Bella trying to get her to look at him using the nickname he'd used the few times they had gotten together to visit.

Bella only responded by glancing at him before turning her head away and gripping tighter to Jackson which only caused him to chuckle as he gently rubbed her back.

"Dawww...come on, don't you remember me?" Heath asked tilting his head a look of rejection flashing across his face as he looked disappointingly at his cousin's daughter.

"Heath, she was only two the last time she met you..." Jackson said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"Oh...right..." Heath said rubbing the back of his head a little at remembering that detail and realizing that Bella probably didn't remember him that well.

"Here..." Jackson finally said as he shifted to hand Bella off to Heath before either could protest.

Bella's blue eyes widened a little in surprise as she suddenly found herself in Heath's grip, which he quickly readjusted so she wouldn't fall. She blinked several times tilting her head a little bit as she studied his face for a few seconds before a smile lit up her face.

"I remember you! You where the silly guy who set my slide on fire..." She says giggling a little as Heath hung his head a bit. Of course that would be the memory a two year old at the time would remember of him.

"Technically he melted it..." Jackson said grinning a little as he took pleasure in teasing his cousin once again.

"Yeah, yeah..." Heath said rolling his eyes a little bit as he huffed making everyone in the room chuckle at him.

Jackson blinked when he suddenly felt a gentle tug on his pant leg, he quickly glanced down at the source a smile coming across his face as he meet the curious violet gaze of Alec.

"Well hello there, you must be Alec. You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." Jackson said chuckling and shaking his head a bit as he knelt down to the young hybrid's eye level.

"Yep! You're my cousin right, and so is she?" He asked tilting his head a little bit as he pointed up to Bella who was looking down at her father and Alec curiously.

"That's right..." Jackson said chuckling a little bit as he nodded his head, he noticed the look that Alec was giving him it was one of curiosity and confusion.

"That's awesome...but...I don't understand one thing, if you're my cousins...why do you look so...Normal?" Alec finally asked clearly meaning Jackson and Bella's human appearance.

"Alec!" Abbey scolded causing the little boy to cringe and glance back at his mother.

"It's alright Abbey, really...after all these years that's at least one question I've gotten somewhat used to answering." Jackson said laughing a little bit and giving her a dismissive wave before turning back to Alec and smiling.

"That's a good question, Alec. You see Bella and I are at least part Fire Elemental. You're Grandma and Grandpa are my Uncle and Aunt, my Dad is you're Grandpa's brother an Elemental..." He explained trying to put it in simple terms for him.

Alec nodded his head seeming to understand.

"So then you're Mom's a Human?" He asked tilting his head a little bit in thought as he examined Jackson closer.

"Sort of..." Jackson said causing Alec's eyebrow to raise a little as he watched Jackson start to search for something in his pocket he grinned a little as he held up his phone.

"There's more to it than appears...just watch." He said motioning for Alec to take a step back as he stood back up pushing a button on his phone, which caused loud a loud blast of music to come from the device.

Heath, Abbey, and Bella didn't hardly react as the trademark flames enveloped Jackson quickly fading to leave Holt in his place. Alec on the other hand was standing wide eyed as he stared at his cousin.

"Awwwe yeah! Man does it feel good to be out and about finally, thought the Normie would never quit driving!" Holt said excitedly as he looked around the room taking in his new surroundings.

"That...is so AWESOME!" Alec finally said his violet eyes dancing as Holt glanced down at him grinning as he knelt down to his level.

"Hah, well glad to see I earned another fan, names Holt Hyde. Guess you must be Alec...looks like I gotta make room for another roadie." He said chuckling a little a he ruffled Alec's hair causing the little boy to grin.

"Course yer still my number one roadie, there Heath." Holt said grinning at his cousin as he got back to his feet smirking as Heath returned his grin.

"I'd better be..." Heath said chuckling a bit as Holt reached out his hands for Bella causing her to grin and eagerly climb back into his embrace, it had been two days since she'd seen this side to her father after all.

"And there's my number one fan! You shoulda given the Normie more grief along the way for keepin' me locked up, baby girl." He said chuckling as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, ignoring the mental kick he got from Jackson at encouraging their daughter's more difficult tendencies.

Abbey could only roll her eyes as she watched them a soft smile coming across her face as she slowly shook her head. An odd feeling came over her suddenly, a feeling of completion in a way. Like this was how things where always meant to be.

Of course it was quickly replaced when Holt said something to his cousin, causing Heath to flame up in excitement. In an instant the loud buzzing sound of the smoke detector could be heard. She sighed a little as she slowly pinched the bridge of her nose.

Why did she suddenly have the feeling she would soon be feeling like she would be doubling the amount of children she already felt like she was raising?

* * *

 ** _And that's it for Chapter 4! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...switching back to Jackson/Holt's side of what's going on. We'll figure some more out with Clawdeen in future chapters. Again I give on ever actaually fitting in what I want to into the right chapters. XD_**

 ** _Remember to read and review! And most importantly enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Thankies so much! 8D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: And here I am wiht another chapter! Lol...I really didn't think I would get this one out as quickly as I did. But I've had pretty much this entire chapter planned out since I started the story so it went faster than I thought it would. XD**_

 _ **I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! You're reviews really do brighten my day and I love hearing you guy's comments on the story! 83**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing of Monster High, all copyrights to Mattel! I do however own my OC's and would appricate you guys asking before you use them! Thankies! 83**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Yak Cheese and Answers**

Morning sunlight was starting to filter through the window of the guest bedroom of Heath and Abbey's home, Jackson was nestled comfortably in bed. He was sleeping off the night before when he and Bella had arrived at his cousin's house.

Holt had stayed out for most of talking with Heath, though Jackson himself couldn't exactly blame it all on him since he himself had stayed up after changing back to talk with his cousin as well. At the moment he was just trying to get the much needed rest he had missed out on two days of driving, and the general stress of everything.

He had been so thankful when Bloodgood had said he wouldn't be starting his new job until later the following week. Would give him more time to adjust to he and Bella's new schedules.

His peaceful slumber however was suddenly interrupted by the slight feeling of the bed sinking under someone's weight. His sleep addled brain assumed it was Bella at first, seeing as how one of her favorite ways to wake him in the mornings was by either climbing into bed with him or giving him a light bouncing.

Sure enough a few seconds a few light bounces followed causing him to scrunch his eyes closed and roll over.

"Mmmph...Bella, baby not right now, Daddy needs to sleep a little longer..." He mumbled sighing a little as he cuddled closer to his blanket and started to drift back off to sleep.

The bouncing however returned after a few minutes, this time harder and rougher than at first. Jackson sighed a little, given he had more patience than most (proof of which could be vouched by Holt), but even now the irritation could be heard in his voice as he rolled over and sat up to face his daughter.

"Bella, sweetie Daddy said...GAHHH!" Was his response when he finally opened his eyes only to come nose to nose with his grinning cousin who almost fell off the bed laughing hysterically as Jackson scrambled backwards across the bed.

"Oh man...you shoulda seen your face!" Heath said holding his stomach as he laughed at his cousin who was glaring at him from where he was seated now against the wall clutching the blanket to his chest.

"Haha...very funny Heath. You know I've hated that since we where kids." Jackson grumbled grouchily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over to the night stand for his glasses before shooting Heath a glare.

"I know...why do you think I keep doing it?" Heath said smirking and standing from the bed, ducking a pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Anyways, now that you're finally awake, Abbey has the kids up for breakfast...if you wanna join us." Heath said as he quickly made his way to the door afraid of more retaliation from his cousin.

Jackson could only chuckle a little as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head a bit as he moved out from under the covers. As much as he wanted to sleep he also wanted to spend time with his daughter and family more.

Walking over his bag he grabbed a plaid yellow button down shirt, and a pair of black pants before making his way to the bathroom to freshen up and get the day started.

* * *

Jackson flashed Heath a tired and grumpy look as he came down the stairs a little while later. Alec and Bella where seated at the table both talking excitedly among themselves.

Abbey stood in the kitchen flipping pancakes that she was placing on a plate, she turned to give him a smile before turning back to the stove.

"Good morning..." Abbey said as she walked over and placed the plate down in front of the kids as Jackson smiled and nodded at her. His blue eyes lighting up a bit as he watched the normalcy of the scene in front of him.

"Morning Daddy!" Bella said happily bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Good morning, sweet heart." Jackson said as he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before setting down at the end of the table.

He blinked when he noticed that her hair had been styled differently than she normally wore it something he figured was Abbey's doing.

Her hair had been pulled back into braided pigtails, he hated to admit his limitations in the hair dressing department. "Daddy Specials" where what Bella often refereed to his attempts which included down, pony tails, or pig tails.

"Here, Bella...you have to try this!" Came Alec's enthused voice breaking Jackson out of his thoughts.

He watched as the little Hybrid took one of the pancakes off the plate and held it in his hand before taking a knife and with great concentration (including the sticking out of his tongue) began slathering it in a thick white creamy substance.

After doing this he quickly rolled the pancake into a burrito before holding it for a few more seconds, Jackson realizing he was using some of his ice abilities to make the confection he was so carefully making cooler.

"It's better cold..." Alec explained as he carefully handed the whole thing to Bella, who eyed the pancake burrito curiously before she cautiously took a small bite. Her blue eyes widening slightly as she chewed a huge grin spreading across her face as she took a larger bite.

"Is it good, Bella?" Jackson asked his daughter who nodded enthusiastically at her father as she held out the half eaten pancake out to him to try.

Jackson only looked it a little apprehensively before looking back at Bella and seeing the way she was looking at him, he knew there was no other way out. So he tentatively took a bite chewing slowly, the taste of whatever was in his mouth assaulting his senses and he had to keep himself from gagging or turning green.

Heath must have found the whole thing hilarious as he snickered from his seat as he watched his cousin do his best to swallow whatever he'd just put in his mouth.

"Isn't it yummy?" Bella asked after a few seconds, Jackson clearly having been convincing enough to fool her. He forced a smile despite the fact that his eyes where watering as he swallowed hard.

"Oh yes, sweetie...delicious...w-what did you say that was Abbey?" Jackson finally manged to answer glancing quickly over at the Yeti who only smirked at him.

"Is cheese of yak..." Abbey stated trying to keep herself from laughing at her cousin in law's plight as she took some pity on him and handed him a glass of coffee which despite the temperature Jackson downed in a few gulps to get rid of the after taste in his mouth.

"Do you want some more, Daddy?" Bella asked innocently as she and Alec both looked at her father questioningly.

"No! I mean...no sweetie. You see that first bite was so yummy, I'm afraid if I eat anymore of it I won't be able to stop and then there won't be any left for you, Alec, or Abbey." Jackson quickly sputtered out giving his daughter a huge smile that he hoped would convince her.

Bella and Alec both looked at each other before shrugging and going back to eating which caused Jackson to sigh in relief.

"Smooth, Cuz...real smooth." Heath said laughing as he stood from his seat and made his way into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks...how do you stomach that stuff?" Jackson whispered to him as he walked by which only caused Heath to give him a grin.

"I don't, never tried it...and Abbey and Alec both know better than to try and make me." He said as he took a drink from his mug.

"Jeez, you coulda warned me first..." Jackson grumbled as he scrunched up his nose the after taste still present in his mouth.

"Nah, more fun this way." Heath said laughing before letting out a small yelp at where Abbey had smacked his arm with the spatula.

"Do not tempt me to put cheese in every dish from now on." She said threateningly as she motioned with the spatula at her husband who himself turned a sickly shade of green and started shaking his head vigorously.

It was Jackson's turn to laugh at his cousin this time he slowly shook his head a little bit at their banter.

"Anyways, was thinking perhaps you boys could take kids to park after breakfast? Be good male bonding time, get kids exercise and fresh air." Abbey said after giving Heath another glare before turning back to the stove.

"She means she wants us out of the house so she can clean. She does this every Saturday..." Heath whispered to Jackson once Abbey's back was to them and he thought she wasn't listening.

"What was that?" Abbey asked her fine tuned hearing coming in handy as she glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow at Heath who quickly put up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, nothing baby...just telling Jackson about the cool park nearby that we can take the kids to." He said laughing nervously as he flashed her what was supposed to be a charming smile.

Abbey snorted a little but turned back to the rest of the pancakes, which caused Heath to let out the breath he had been holding.

Jackson could only roll his eyes a little at the pair as he turned back to eat something himself, though he made sure to avoid the yak cheese this time.

* * *

After breakfast Jackson and Heath made good on their word of taking the kids to the park, leaving Abbey at home to do her cleaning.

Jackson could only imagine the work the Yeti would be doing while they where gone knowing what sort of damage Heath could cause. And he figured Alec just learning how to control his dual abilities could cause some as well.

The two fathers smiled a little as they watched their children scamper off to the nearby playground at the park.

Both relaxing a little bit as they sat themselves down at a nearby picnic table, Heath setting on the bench while Jackson sat on the table and leaned back on his arms.

"I still can't believe you're actually back, cuz..." Heath stated as they sat enjoying the light breeze that blew as they watched their kids playing.

"Heh, it feels pretty good to be back honestly, Heath." Jackson said grinning at his cousin who returned the look.

"And just think, we're both going to be teaching at the same place...what are the odds?" Heath asked excitedly his hair flickering a little bit.

Heath had been hired on as the DE Teacher at Monster High soon after his graduation from college, it was hard to believe that Bloodgood had allowed him back on campus after all the damage he had caused. But in some ways the position seemed to fit him, he was also the Field and Track coach.

"Just as long as you don't pull me or Holt into anymore of your schemes that ends in us having to pay back the school..." Jackson said smirking a little as he jabbed a little fun at his cousin who only rolled his eyes a little.

"Hey, I've done really well so far...I've only managed to set some equipment, and some other smaller things on fire." Heath said as he crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"Uhuh...and I take it the pool is no worse for wear either?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow at his cousin who only pouted further.

"Alright, so I may have burned it a few times as well...sue me." He said finally throwing his arms in the air which caused Jackson to laugh again he could only imagine his cousin's new reputation at his work place something he was sure he'd hear about when the students realized he was related to Heath.

"You must really be in Bloodgood's good graces..." Jackson said shaking his head a little and smirking.

"Something along those lines...we have a payment plan in place just in case." Heath stated dryly which only caused Jackson to snicker more as he sighed a little looking back out across the playground to watch Bella playing with Alec.

Heath seemed to catch his gaze and could only smile a little as he too watched the two cousins playing. They really did remind him so much of himself and Jackson when they where little. He shifted a little as something came to his mind, he quickly glanced at Jackson before speaking.

"So...ummmm...I tried bringing it up last night with Holt, but he just avoided the question..." Heath started slowly glancing at Jackson out of the corner of his eye.

Jackson could feel his cousin's eyes on him, and he could only mentally sigh a little as he knew what his cousin was trying to ask before he even got it out of his mouth. He could also feel Holt's presence in the back of his mind.

"What is it, Heath?" Jackson stated trying to keep the irritation out of his voice since he knew where this conversation was heading.

"Well...I-I...hate prying, but are you and Holt...doing alright, I mean after everything..." Heath finally managed to stammer out.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Jackson said with a shrug of his shoulders hoping that Heath would take the hint and drop the subject. But of course Heath was never good at taking hints.

"It's just that you haven't really spoken about it, I mean other then that phone call right after...and Abbey and I have worried. And I just don't think it's healthy to keep it all bottled up inside..." Heath finally admitted concern filling his eyes as he looked at his cousin.

Jackson could only sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel Holt in the back of his mind and a headache coming on. This was not a topic he really liked talking about and certainly not on a picnic table in the middle of the park with his cousin. There where reasons why he didn't like bringing it up and Heath was hitting all the points.

"We just wanted to make sure things were alright..." Heath stated again this time fully looking at Jackson.

"What more do you want me to say, Heath?! That we're still hurt? Still broken? Saying we're fine is a lot better than that." Jackson finally snapped at his cousin who seemed taken aback by his cousin's tone. His orange eyes showing hurt as he looked away.

Jackson could only sigh again realizing he'd gone to far as he rubbed his face with his hand. Glancing up at the playground thankful that Bella hadn't heard any of that.

"I'm sorry, Heath...I know you're only asking because you and Abbey have been worrying about us." Jackson finally said after a few minutes of setting in silence.

"No, you're right...I shouldn't have pushed you...Holt said to drop it and I should have." Heath said quietly glancing back up at his cousin who only sighed again shaking his head a little.

"She...she left us Heath. It's something we're still trying to adjust to...and truthfully until then saying we're doing alright the best we can is easier than trying to explain what is going on in either mine or Holt's minds at the moment..." Jackson finally said at length swallowing hard as he felt his emotions bubbling at the surface as he looked down at his hands.

Heath could only nod his head, he knew it had been a little over a year now since that phone call with the news. He knew his cousin both side of him had been hurt deeply and scarred by the whole ordeal and they where doing the best they could.

"Well...whenever you are ready to talk, or for someone to listen. You know Abbey and I are always around. You, Holt, and Bella don't have to go through this alone anymore..." Heath said as he gently patted Jackson on the shoulder.

Jackson could only give Heath a small smile and nod as he sighed again feeling at least a little bit of the weight lifted off his shoulders. He truly felt like coming back here was the first step on a long road to finally healing after everything that had taken place recently.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Chapter 5! Looks like we've gotten so insight to what's happened with Ashlyn, there will be more details to come on exactly what happened...but that'll be later in the story.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I've had the breakfast scene planned now forever and I really love how it came out. Makes me giggle a little reading it. XD**_

 _ **Anyways...remember to read, review, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 83**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alright so I'm dropping in with another Update...I had really intended to update Directions, but when I sat down to type this chapter came out instead. Gotta love the creative muse leading the way...XD**_

 _ **Anyways! So glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one as well! Also I have a squeee! I'm getting a MIB Holt doll! He should be here tomorrow if the tracking number on his package is correct! So freaking excited...he and the original Jackson dolls have been two I've wanted since I started collecting. So excited and happy for left over trip money! 8D**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Monster High, all their copyrights are to Mattel! I do however, own my own OC's and would really appriciate you asking before you use them. Thankies!**_

* * *

 **Chapter: Seeing Old Friends Again**

The rest of the morning was spent with comfortable conversation between Heath and Jackson, after their earlier conversation having in some way cleared the air between them.

Heath feeling better knowing that Jackson, and thusly Holt would come to he or Abbey if they ever felt like talking things over. Of course the latter might have a thing or two to say about that if ever given the chance.

He chuckled slightly at something Jackson said as he slowly shook his head. He blinked when he noticed the kids coming towards them.

"Don't tell me you two are tired already..." He said flashing his son and cousin a teasing grin as Jackson turned to look at the children as well.

Both only glanced at each other and then at their fathers.

"Well...we aren't tired really..." Alec said shaking his head a bit trying to look tough.

Heath only chuckled a little bit at his son before he shook his head a little as he looked at Jackson.

"Tell you what, how bout we go get you two cleaned up and we go to lunch? My treat?" Heath asked as he stood from the bench and brushed off his hands.

"Now I know you've grown up, offering to buy lunch..." Jackson said as he hopped off the table and stretched before taking Bella's hand as the group started towards the bathrooms nearby.

"Haha...never thought you'd see the day, huh?" Heath asked smuggly as Jackson rolled his eyes and snorted a little bit.

Jackson opted to stay outside the woman's room until Bella was finished, saying he'd switch with Heath once he and Alec where finished.

"Hey, Dad? You think we could go to the Cafe for lunch?" Alec asked glancing at his father as he washed his hands. Heath seemed to think for a few second at his son's words, a sudden thought going through his mind as he nodded his head a little bit at the idea.

"Yeah, that'll work...but don't tell you're cousin's where we're going...keep it a surprise, kay?" Heath asked winking at his son which caused Alec to look at his father strangely for a second but he shrugged his shoulders an excited grin quickly replacing his confusion.

Heath saw the grin and knew why his son was so excited at their choice for lunch, he himself had his own reasons to why he was choosing that particular spot. But he wouldn't key Alec in on that just yet. He chuckled a little as they exited the restroom finding Jackson and Bella waiting on them.

"So, we where thinking of going to this cafe Alec and I go to that's close by. It's in this great bakery, sure you wouldn't say no to sweets, huh, Izzy?" Heath asked smiling as the little girl's eyes widened and she enthusiastically nodded her head at him.

"Watch out, Heath...you promise her things like that and she'll expect it every trip out." Jackson said with a laugh as he patted his daughter on the head as he started into the bathroom.

"Why do you think we know this place so well?" Heath asked looking down at Alec who only grinned and nodded his head.

Jackson could only shake his head as he headed to the restroom.

* * *

Delicious smells filled the air of the building that sat across from the park on a long strip of shops. The savory smells from the cafe mixing with the sweet smells wafting from the attached bakery caused the store to be quite popular with those passing by, the smells drawing them in like moths drawn to a light.

Frankie lightly tapped her fingers on the podium of the Hostess station of the Cafe, looking about the store with a slightly bored sigh. Today had turned out to be one of those slow Saturdays that her place of employment sometimes encountered.

She was currently dressed in a white blouse, with a black and blue plaid skirt. A black apron covering most of her outfit a few spottings of flour here and there standing out against the dark fabric, while her black and white hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Normally they where fairly busy with both diners and those looking to buy from the bakery. But every so often there was a rut day like today.

She had been working at this particular place now for a little over a year, she was actually the apprentice baker of the store, learning to hone her skills to one day open her own shop.

But on slow days when the orders for cakes, and other baked goods was slow she often picked up a shift as either a waitress or hostess in the cafe. Finding it made the hours fly by faster than just standing around going over recipes with her boss.

"Aye, Chica...you stand there long enough I might mistake you for customer..." Came the overly thick Spanish accent of her boss from the Bakery counter over to the side.

Frankie giggled a little as she glanced over her shoulder at the Skeleton that was smiling at her as she leaned on the counter.

Skullmella, was her mentor in the bakery and was the owner of both, much like Skelita she came from Hexico and shared the same sugar skull like markings around her face. Her black and red, curly hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head.

Frankie had learned from working close with her that while she seemed gruff, Skullmella was actually very sweet and motherly, albeit a little loud and over bearing at times she meant well. She was also a master baker and Frankie had her to credit for most of what she had learned beyond her natural talent for the craft.

Skullmella could only sigh and shake her head a little at her student as she started to head back into the kitchen area of the bakery, muttering something in Spanish as she did. Which only caused Frankie to roll her eyes yet again at her boss.

She let out another slight sigh as she twisted a strand of her hair that slipped out of her bun in her fingers. She really did wish the day would pick up nothing worse than being stuck at work on a gorgeous day with nothing to do.

* * *

Heath was leading the way to where he and Alec had decided to have lunch, Jackson just praying that where every his cousins had chosen wouldn't have yak cheese on the menu. His stomach did a little flip at the thought of having to eat more of the disgusting stuff.

Bella gently tugged on his hand causing him to look down at her, he smiled a little as he chuckled at her silent question and gently scooped her into his arms to be carried. She giggled a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cross the street Jackson caught the faint scent that seemed to be wafting down the street from one of the up ahead buildings in the strip they had come to. His stomach growled a little which only caused Bella to giggle at the sound.

"I think you're hungry, Daddy..." She said giving him one of her knowing smiles, which only caused him to chuckle a little as he nodded his head a bit. Stopping when he heard a similar sound come from her stomach.

He chuckled a little as she glanced down at her stomach and blushed a little.

Her movement however caused him to pause when he noticed that one of his back pockets suddenly felt lighter than it should. He sighed a little as he closed his eyes as he paused in his stride and felt at the pocket.

"Hey, what's the hold up, slow poke?" Heath called noticing his cousin had stopped which caused him and Alec to turn around and look them.

"I think I dropped my phone...either on the table or in the bathroom." Jackson grumbled as he gently put Bella down and started frantically checking all this pockets to no avail, his phone was gone.

"Come on, we'll go back and find it..." Heath said as he and Alec started to head back towards them.

Jackson sighed a little as he caught sight of the looks on the kids faces at the thought of having to walk all the way back to the park before getting to eat.

"Nah, that's alright...you go ahead and take the kids and get a seat. I'll go back and get it..." Jackson said as he flashed Heath a smile before turning and starting to head back the way they'd come.

Heath could only nod his head a little bit as he smiled at the two kids.

"Alright munchkins, you heard the man...let's go..." He said as he ushered the children towards the Cafe.

* * *

Frankie was busy straightening up some things around the Cafe wen she heard the bell on the door ding. She glanced up quickly a smile coming to her face at finally getting some customers in the place.

Her smile only widened when she saw the familiar faces standing in the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customers! I was wondering where you were." She said with a giggle her eyes lighting up when Alec caught sight of her.

"Aunt Frankie!" He said happily in greeting his smile going from ear to ear when he saw her.

"You know our routine a little to well, Frankie, sorry we're late...had a little change in our routine." Heath said chuckling a little as he glanced behind himself.

Frankie blinked a little tilting her head a bit at the Fire Elemental, confusion clear in her dual colored eyes. It was then that her gaze followed to where Heath was looking and she noticed the pair of strikingly familiar blue eyes peeking at her from behind his leg.

"Oh! Well hello there, and who might you be?" Frankie asked her surprise quickly fading away as she knelled down to the child's height giving her a friendly smile.

Bella looked at the lady in front of her taking in her odd appearance, she'd seen plenty of monsters in her life time, but never one quite like this. But her happy voice and bright smile seemed to make her shyness go away and she slowly peeked her head completely around to look at her.

"M-my name is Isabella..." She finally stated in a small voice as she gave Frankie a small smile.

"Isabella? What a pretty name...mine's Frankie. It's nice to meet you." Frankie said finally taking in the girl's appearance taking note of her seemingly human nature, the familiar eyes, and the fact that she was with Heath her mind quickly putting the pieces together. She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach as she did.

Heath smiled a little as he watched the meeting, Alec seeming to be more interested however in the bakery where the smells of sweets where coming from.

The group however was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the bell over the door dinging. They all turned to look at who had entered.

"Found it..." Jackson said giving Heath a grin, blinking when he noticed the look in his cousin's eyes and the way that Bella seemed to be hiding behind his cousin's leg shyly.

"I thought she looked familiar..." Came a voice that Jackson recognized even though he hadn't heard it in many years.

He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as he noticed the ghoul that had slowly stood up from the kneeling position she'd been in a moment ago. Her familiar, dual colored eyes meeting his which caused him to freeze on the spot.

"Hello Jackson, it's good to see you again." Frankie said flashing him a bright smile that caused him to swallow hard.

"H-hey Frankie, it's...it's good seeing you too." He managed to stutter out as he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks at realizing how much like a stuttering school boy he probably sounded at that moment.

"Y-you still live around here...I mean...obviously you do, I mean you work here...or I guess you do..." He said fumbling over his words as he glanced at Heath who was clearly trying to keep from snickering as he looked at his cousin's plight.

Frankie could only giggle a little at his nervous babbling realizing that despite the years he really hadn't changed.

"Yeah, guess you could say I never really left home." She said with a small shrug as she crossed her arms as she looked at him as he nodded his head feeling a little more at ease.

"Well I guess I'm going to go see about getting the kids fed, you two...catch up." Heath finally said as he guided Bella towards Alec who was busy trying to get their attention over at one of the bakery windows.

Frankie and Jackson both watched them as they both smiled before turning back to each other.

"So what brings you back to New Salem?" Frankie finally asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, I actually just took a job over at Monster High. Mr. Hack is retiring so I'm taking over the Mad Science Department." Jackson said with a chuckle as looked at Frankie whose eyes seemed to light up at the news.

"Oh that is great news Jackson! That means you're moving back then?" She asked excitedly her typical enthsuasim causing him to chuckle a little.

"Thanks, and yes...we're staying with Heath and Abbey until we can find a place of our own." He explained grinning a little at the happiness in her voice.

Frankie giggled a little as she glanced over her shoulder at Heath who was trying to listen to both of the kids as the eagerly pointed to the things behind the counter. Skullmella flashing her a smile from over the counter.

"You must be really brave or crazy to be doing that..." Frankie said raising an eyebrow at Jackson who could only laugh a bit.

"Take you're pick, we've only been there one day and I've already had Heath waking me up and Abbey feeding me and Bella yak cheese." He said scrunching up his nose at that thought, which only caused Frankie to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing more.

"You know she's adorable, right?" Frankie asked looking back over her shoulder at Bella who was currently bouncing slightly on her heals as Heath handed her the sandwich she'd ordered.

Jackson's eyes softened a little as he looked at his daughter and then back at Frankie.

"Thank you...she can be a handful, but Holt and I adore her." He said with a smile, feeling his other half poking him in the back of his mind at his words.

Frankie could only smile a little at him, the odd feeling back in the pit of her stomach as she looked between the father and daughter. She wasn't for sure what the feeling was exactly, longing perhaps at seeing him having what all other other friends had. She was debating asking him if Ashlyn had decided to stay behind with Abbey seeing as how it was just he and Heath. But she didn't get the chance.

"Alright, both kids fed...I hope I'm not interrupting." Heath said as he walked back over with Bella and Alec in tow. Both still munching on their sandwiches.

"Don't worry...didn't forget you, cuz. And I swear it's not tainted with anything spicy." Heath said as he handed Jackson a small paper bag that when he looked contained a half a sandwich and a cup of Mac and Cheese.

Jackson could only roll his eyes a little at his cousin before looking back at Frankie.

"Well it was good seeing you again, Frankie. I guess we're going to be heading out..." He said with a little bit of a sigh realizing that their catching up had gone by to fast for his liking.

Frankie nodded a little giving him a soft smile even though it was slow she was sure Skullmella would want her to get back to work she wasn't paying her to stand around and talk with long lost friends.

"Yeah, I'd better be getting back to work myself. It was good seeing you too, don't be a stranger alright?" She said with a laugh as she suddenly found herself getting a hug from Alec.

"Good seeing you too, Alec." She said ruffling his hair affectionately before she turned to look at Bella giving her a bright smile.

"And it was nice meeting you too, Bella." She said winking at the little girl who only giggled and hid her face in Jackson's leg shyly which caused both Frankie and Jackson to giggle a little as they started towards the door.

Frankie watched them leave, each waving as they left the store. She gave them all a bright smile as she returned the wave. She let out a small sigh as she slowly shook her head as she started to head back behind the counter.

"Sooo, you gonna fill me in on details, Chica?" Skullmella asked smirking a little a knowing look behind her eyes as she looked at Frankie who only blushed.

"What details?" Frankie asked with a small shrug as she tried to avoid this awkward talk with her boss.

"What you mean? You never told me you knew a guy like dat..." She said waggling her eyebrows a little which only caused Frankie to blush more as she frantically tried to find something to do behind the counter to try and hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks, and the charge she could feel building in her bolts.

"He's just an old friend from high school..." She said as she began to pull out some of the empty trays in the display case.

"Uhuh...and?" The Skeleton asked putting a hand on her hip as she stared at Frankie.

"And...what?" Frankie asked finally looking at her once she felt she somewhat had some control over her embarrassment over her boss's teasing.

"Oh come on, ghoulfriend...a guy like dat doesn't look at you like he was for noting." She said once again causing Frankie to blush as she smirked at her.

"On come on, Skullmella...alright so we may have dated a long time ago. But that's long in the past, besides he's married now and has a child." She said quickly, though the words seemed to ring in her ears after they left her tongue. She had to pause for a moment at realizing how final that sentence sounded to her as she sighed a little as that fact finally sunk in.

Seeing the look that had crossed Frankie's face made Skullmella stop her teasing realizing she'd possibly pushed the subject to far and she sighed and shook her head a little.

"Well, perhaps dat is true...but you never know. Deez tings work in mysterious ways sometimes..." She said with a small shrug as she turned back to what she had been doing previously.

Frankie could only sigh heavily as she looked back down at the trays she had in her hands, she slowly shook her head as she felt herself trying to push down the odd feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Chapter 6! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is another I've had planned for a while. So I hope you guys like it! 83**_

 _ **I'll be back in updating mode now that I'm home and the craziest thing I'll have is work. XD**_

 _ **Please read and review! Thankies so much! 8D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Alrighty! Dropping in with another update! I am so sorry that this took so long guys, work, illness, and general RL has kept me away. But hopefully things will be getting back to normal now. 83**_

 _ **This chapter decided to be nice and long...so I guess that'll make up for the delay. Thank you all so much for the wonderful review! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! 83**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Monster High, all rights are copyrighted to Mattel! I do however own my OC's and would appricate you asking before you use them! Thankies so much!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Night and Day**

* * *

 _The first thing Jackson noticed when he blinked open his eyes was the complete lack of light in the room. For a second he didn't know where he was in the inky darkness, it took a few seconds for his other senses to catch up to him and he realized he was laying in his bed obviously having woken up in the middle of the night._

 _He slowly sat up and ran a hand across his face rubbing at his eyes with his hand as he did. The sudden feeling of someone else moving in the bed beside him caused him to jump a little bit startled at the sudden movement._

 _"Mhmmm...what's wrong, Jackson?" A female voice laced with sleep floated to his ears as he reached over for his glasses, and turned towards the voice. Even in the dim light of the room he make out the fair features of his wife as she lay looking up at him with concerned golden eyes._

 _"Nothing, Ash...just had an odd feeling, I guess." Jackson said quietly shaking his head a little as his brow furrowed. He wasn't sure of the sensation that had awoken him it felt almost like a chill that had crept up his spine._

 _He shrugged a little bit as flashed her a quick reassuring smile before he lay back down beside her, Ashlyn smiled softly at him as he placed a hand on her cheek._

 _"It's nothing, I promise...just a case of the willies I guess." He said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes a little at her husband giving him a look of mock irritation._

 _"Probably all that spicy stuff Holt ate when he was out, I warned him of what it would do later..." Ashlyn said with a shake of her at the thought about her husband's other side, of course he listened to her about as well as he listened to Jackson._

 _Jackson could only chuckle a little at that thought before nodding his head a bit._

 _"More than likely, I can always tell whenever he over does it afterwards." Jackson said scrunching up his face and causing Ashlyn to giggle a little as she shifted to where she was snuggled against his chest._

 _Jackson smiled softly, feeling the warmth she gave off from being a Fire Elemental as he wrapped his arms around her sighing happily._

 _His mind was just starting to wander back towards sleep when the chill that had awoken him returned. He shivered a little at the sensation suddenly noticing the drop in temperature, he shivered again as he slowly blinked open his eyes again._

 _This time however there was no dim light from the bedroom he'd been in a few minutes before, there was just inky blackness that surrounded him. Even with his glasses he couldn't make out any shapes._

 _He blinked several times in the void, suddenly realizing that not only was the light gone but so was Ashlyn. He could feel a growing panic in his chest at realizing she was gone, Holt's thoughts suddenly crashing into his mind causing him to place his hands against his ears and wince from the pain of it all._

 _"Ashlyn? Ashlyn...what's happening? Where are you?" He felt himself asking the darkness, he swallowed again as he felt the iciness of the void in his chest the sudden realization that she was gone slowly starting to sink in and his panic to increase as he tried desperately to look around in the darkness..._

Jackson awoke with a start his breathing ragged as he shot up from where he'd been tossing and turning in bed. His blue eyes wide as he stared into the darkness of the room he was in the panic he felt in his chest slowly subsiding.

He swallowed hard as his senses slowly began to come back, the realization that what he'd just experienced was a dream starting to dawn on him.

He let out another ragged breath as he slowly looked to his side, quickly pulling back his hand where he'd instinctively placed his hand on the space beside him as if checking for someone that should have been there.

He quietly ran a hand through his hair feeling his emotions swirling through his head, this wasn't the first of these dreams he'd had recently. But they always made him feel the same way no matter how he tried to rationalize them, they always ended in the same way him awaking trying to find Ashlyn even though he knew she wouldn't be there.

He sighed again as he slowly reached over and grabbed his glasses, his vision finally adjusting enough to the dim light of the bedroom for him to look around and recognize objects. He let out a thankful sigh when he looked across the room to see Bella still sleeping peacefully on the cot she was curled up on.

He really didn't want to wake her up, specially not after one of these episodes he and Holt had tried their best to hide away most of their more personal issues from her.

These being one of them, they both knew how rough she had taken everything that had gone on in the last year and a half, and they didn't want to add to it by pulling her into more things that where over her head. All of this had caused her to have enough issues from it all.

Shaking his head a little at that thought he slowly swung his legs off the side of the bed, he sat on the edge for a few minutes before reaching over for the journal he still kept as a way to communicate with Holt. An old hobby that Frankie had taught them when they d still attended Monster High.

Once he had the journal he quickly got to his feet and made his way out of the room.

* * *

In the living room Jackson quickly collapsed into the nearest arm chair that he found, he sighed a little as he reached over and flicked on the lamp that was seated on the table next to him.

He flipped open the journal to a blank page and began scribbling down a message to Holt, after a few minutes of writing he stopped. Rereading over the words he'd written he let out another sigh as he ran a hand through his hair before flipping the leather bound book shut.

He gently laid it on the table next to the lamp before placing his elbows on his legs and allowing his head to come to rest in his hands. He really hated when this happened, he hated the way these dreams made him feel.

The feeling of helplessness that seemed to consume him as he allowed himself to be consumed with the thoughts of everything. This is what always happened after those sorts of dreams, that feeling of complete loss of control over his life, and the simple fact that he felt so stupid for having that moment of reaching out to someone that was no longer there.

He'd confessed these feelings several times to Holt in the journal that he'd just wrote in. But his other half seemed as lost as he did on what to do. Holt seemed to take out his feelings differnetly than Jackson did, which didn't surprise them at all.

Where Jackson felt lost and preferred to keep things bottled up, Holt seemed to become angry and let everything out the same way that he often spoke loudly. Something their mother had found out the hard way since she had been there for their initial meltdown after everything.

Jackson shook his head a little as he slowly raised his head up allowing his chin to rest on the palm of his hand as he stared off into the space before him.

He wasn't for sure how long he'd sat like that before he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He was half expecting Heath to stick his head around the corner, but was a little surprised to find Abbey looking at him sleepily her purple eyes showing surprise at finding him setting there.

"Jackson? What are you doing up...is middle of night." Abbey asked with a bit of a yawn as she shuffled into the living room pulling the robe she had on tighter around her middle as she made her way over to the couch to set down.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry Abbey, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Jackson said after a few minutes his brain finally catching up that she'd spoken to him, he could already feel the wariness in his bones and the headache he was sure he'd have the rest of the day setting in.

"Is alright, thought you where Alec sneaking in here to play video game." She said causing Jackson to raise an eyebrow at that statement wondering how many times she'd caught her son actually doing this.

Abbey seemed to see the look on his face and only smirked a little at his reaction before she blinked, noticing the dark circles under her cousin in law's eyes, she also noticed the journal setting on the table beside the lamp. She'd heard Heath and Frankie mention before that he and Holt had kept one as a way to communicate with one another.

"Are you alright Jackson?" She finally asked quietly concern showing deep in her violet orbs as she looked at him, feeling her motherly instincts coming into play.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Abbey. Nothing to worry about." Jackson said as he sat back up and leaned back in the arm chair hoping that she'd believe his blatant lie and allow him to go back to mussing over his thoughts in peace.

Abbey only gave him a look that said she didn't believe him for a second obviously used to having to finagle the truth out of her husband as she crossed her arms and gave him a raised eyebrow expression.

"You are not telling truth, you do not set in here in middle of night for no reason..." She said evenly continuing to look at him.

Jackson let out an irritated sigh as he ran a hand across his face rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Alright...alright, I had a dream..." He finally confessed not to sure why he suddenly felt so open to talking to the Yeti who seemed to be listening intently to his words.

"About?" Abbey asked even though she had a feeling she already knew what it was about.

"A-Ashlyn..." Jackson finally said in a voice so low that Abbey could just barely make out what he'd said.

She watched as he closed his eyes at the end of the sentence as if trying to collect his thoughts, she felt her heart go out to him as she watched him.

"She was there...like nothing had happened. And then she was just gone...I couldn't find her in the darkness. And then when I woke up...I..." Jackson rambled out as he let out a frustrated sound as he put his head back in his hands.

Abbey was a bit taken aback by his sudden quick movements, she swallowed hard as she looked at him in concern.

"You what did what, Jackson?" She asked gently as she placed a cooling hand on his shoulder as he continued to keep his head buried.

"I-I reached out for her...like she'd be there..." He finally said after a few minutes his voice thick as he let out another frustrated sigh as he looked back up at Abbey his blue eyes shining in the dim light of the lamp.

"I'm just so tired of feeling like this, I feel so stupid for doing that when I know she isn't going to be there...I just..." He stated gently shaking his head a little at his own words.

Abbey's eyes softened slightly as she looked at him her hand never moving from his shoulder.

"Can understand, but don't think you are stupid..." She finally said quietly, which caused him to look at her strangely his brow furrowing as he looked at her.

"Let me explain, you still love her yes?" Abbey asked gently, the question making his eyes widen and he quickly looked away from her as he swallowed hard.

"Is alright, Jackson. You two where together for long time, she is Bella's mother...is natural that you still love her. Is why you are feeling this way, why dreams still come, why you still wear ring..." Abbey said softly as she motioned with her head towards his left hand and the golden band he still wore on his ring finger.

Jackson seemed to gaze down at the ring, what Abbey was saying suddenly clicking. He hated to admit it but it was true, for both himself and Holt probably why the two of them where having such a hard time getting through all of this.

"You have to realize those feelings will still remain for long time, and is alright to feel them and hurt for them. But that eventually things will get better and easier..." Abbey said giving him a soft smile. She had to admit it felt odd to be saying those words again. They echoed the same thing she had told Frankie so many years ago after her break up with Neighthan. Given that this was a slightly different circumstance but still the same point.

Jackson seemed to set for a few more minutes mulling over what Abbey had just told him. He let out a bit of a sigh as he finally gave her a small smile. He knew her advice was right and that eventually as she said things would get better. It was just hard thinking of that future feeling when he felt so low at the moment.

"Thanks, Abbey...I know your right...it just doesn't feel like it at the moment." He said quietly with a shake of his head.

Abbey nodded sympathetically as she patted his shoulder a little bit.

"I know...but will get easier, promise." She said as she pulled her hand back as Jackson finally let out another tired sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and gave her a small smile.

"Now, you had better be going back to bed...busy day today, yes?" Abbey asked raising an eyebrow as she noticed now that the frustration was starting to leave him that Jackson was starting to droop a little in the chair.

Jackson blinked several times at her question, his brain that had been going a million miles and hour had suddenly come to an abrupt stop and he could feel the fatigue catching up to him. He was starting to feel like he normally did after Holt over did the all nighters.

"Yeah...got a meeting with Bloodgood in the morning, and then going to meet with Bella's new teacher in the afternoon..." He said trying to stiffle a yawn as he shook his head and blinked a few times before getting to his feet and grabbing his journal.

"Thanks again, Abbey..." He said turning to give her another small smile.

"Do not mention it...what is family for?" She asked as she too stood up stretching before she followed him making sure to turn off the light as she went by.

* * *

The next morning arrived to early for Jackson's liking, given everything that had happened during the night he allowed himself a slight amount of leeway at being to angry with himself. Abbey's words really had reached him in some way even if at the moment he wasn't for sure how.

He mussed over these thoughts as he showered and got ready for the day, eventually meeting Abbey, Heath, and the kids in the kitchen for breakfast. His meeting with Bloodgood was early in the morning so she could give him a tour of the school since it had been so long since he'd actually been there.

Then after lunch it was off to meet with the teacher Bloodgood had arranged for him to meet and discuss Bella's situation with. He really hoped whomever it was would be willing to work with them on things, he was desperate for them to finally get her back on track with everything.

Heath left a little before he did, having to drop Alec off at school, and then to go ahead to the school to help set up for the early morning Field and Track Practice he had that morning. Jackson finished his breakfast, sending Bella off to the livingroom once she was finished. Once she was out of the room he turned to Abbey.

"Are you sure about this, Abbey?" He asked the concern evident in his voice as he looked at the Yeti, who only turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Will be fine...you worry to much." She said crossing her arms as she looked at him and huffed a little bit.

Abbey had been kind enough to take the day off to watch Bella while Jackson was off at his meetings, she'd hopefully be starting school the next day if everything went well with the teacher today.

"I know...it's just...I don't really think you understand what may happen..." Jackson said worriedly as he looked at his cousin in law who only looked unfazed by his worries.

"Have spent enough time dealing with Heath and his...'accidents'...think I can deal." She said waving off his concerns with a hand.

Jackson could only let out another sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he glanced at the clock realizing if he was going to make it to his first meeting a little early he'd need to leave know.

"Alright, but remember...if anything does happen...shifting her focus is the best way to get her to calm down." Jackson finally said as he started to gather together the messenger bag he'd put together and headed into the living room with Abbey following.

"Alright, Bella...you be good for Abbey..." Jackson said as he reached down and gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, Daddy..." She said giving him a happy smile as she turned to look at Abbey, clearly excited about staying with the Yeti.

Jackson could only chuckle at his daughter as he looked at Abbey and smiled, who returned it and gave him a small wave.

As soon as he was out of the house Abbey turned to look at Bella the two looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Soo..." Abbey stated not sure what to do now that she was alone with the little girl.

Bella looked at the Yeti, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

"You wanna play dolls?" She finally asked shyly, which caused Abbey to chuckle a little before nodding her head. Bella let out a happy sound as she lept off the couch and went down the hall to get the dolls she'd brought with her.

* * *

It was around mid morning when Abbey and Bella had finally finished playing. The childish game that Bella had come up seemed to somewhat confuse the Yeti, but she had quickly adapted to the idea. Bella often giggling at her when she didn't quite understand what was going on.

Abbey smiled a little as she got up off the floor of the living room, having decided to go ahead and start lunch for them. She watched as Bella continued to play by herself for the time being, she couldn't help but feel a slight tug on her heart as she watched the little girl.

As much as she adored Alec, Abbey had often wondered what it would be like to have a daughter as well. She'd actually been considering having a talk with Heath on the matter now that Alec was old enough, but with Jackson and Bella's arrival those thoughts had gone on the back burner.

She sighed a little at that thought, but at the same time she was glad she and Heath had offered them a place to stay for the time being. It seemed it was what they both needed and in a way she could spoil Bella a little while she was here.

Looking up from where she'd been gathering things for lunch Abbey noticed that Bella had moved from her spot on the floor, having moved over to the bookshelf that was nearby. She was looking at several trinkets that where seated on one of the lower shelves.

Abbey smiled at the little girl, most of the trinkets where small figurines that Abbey had received from either from her friends, or from family back home. They where all made of delicate glass or ice, and where very pretty to look at.

"Bella, please be careful...those all break easily." She called a gentle warning to the child who looked back at her with her innocent blue eyes as she nodded her head at Abbey's words. Abbey smiled as she went back to preparing lunch.

Bella stood looking at all of the glistening statues before her, each one a different animal or figure. She was entranced by them. She quickly glanced back at where Abbey was, the Yeti had told her to be careful, that they all broke easily.

But what harm could there be if she just touched one of them? She thought this as she slowly reached out her little hand her fingers gently touching the cool glass of one of the figures she marveled at it as she gently picked it up to look at it closer. It was a tiny Eiffel Terror the details in the glass where amazing now that she could see them up close.

Satisfied after looking at the figure for several seconds Bella turned to place it back on the shelf. She carefully reached out to place it back where she'd gotten it from, but of course at that moment her luck had to run out. Her blue eyes widened as she watched helplessly as the statue teetered on the edge of the before tilting and falling from the shelf.

Abbey's head shot up from where she'd been busying herself in the kitchen at the sound of glass breaking. She blinked several times to get over her initial shock at the loud sound in the quiet house.

"Bella...you are alright?! What happened?!" She called worridly as quickly made her way out of the kitchen her gaze finally landing on the small girl standing next to the bookshelf, her gaze on the pile of glass on the floor that had once been one of the statues she'd been looking at.

Abbey felt a pit form in her stomach as she looked at the broken figure, it had been a gift from Clawdeen when she'd first moved away to Scaris.

"I told you be careful..." She said her voice sounding harsher than she'd intended as she sighed a little as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to remind herself that Bella was just a child, and accidents did happen...she should know having to deal with Heath's even as an adult. Taking another deeper cleansing breath she finally looked at Bella.

"I-I'm sorry..." Bella finally managed to whimper out, her little shoulders starting to shake with the sobs she was trying to stop as she began to get more upset.

Abbey was about to say something else to her when she suddenly remembered the discussion she and Jackson had, when she had volunteered to watch Bella for the day. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what was happening a little to late.

Why did she have to forget Jackson's warning that Bella's trigger where her emotions? Specifically anger or sadness very similar to his own mother.

Bella continued to sniffle as she got more and more upset as any young child would under the circumstance. But in her case this meant something else was about to happen, she suddenly felt an odd sensation across her body as her head snapped up.

Abbey watched in a bit of shock as Bella's tears and sobbing suddenly stopped, her head snapped up and in a very familiar flash of flames that started at her feet and went up her body she suddenly found herself staring at a very different little girl than the one that had been standing there a second before.

Her features where the same as Bella's but her skin had changed in color, now a shade of blue similar to Holt's though a little lighter. Her long reddish brown hair had turned a stark flaming red accented by yellow and orange streaks, and fell in long waves down her back.

The girl sniffled a few times before she slowly blinked open her eyes, which Abbey noted where a bright yellow gold. She seemed confused for a few seconds as she looked around the living room taking in her surroundings much like her father did whenever he transformed.

Her eyes finally fell on Abbey she looked at her curiously for a few seconds before a grin spread across her face making her look a little to much like Holt whenever he had a crazy idea for her liking.

"You're Abbey right?" The girl asked her golden eyes dancing mischievously as she looked at the Yeti who only nodded her head a little bit.

"I am, and you are Sydney...yes?" Abbey asked remembering Jackson's explaining of Bella's Hyde side.

"Well duh, who else would I be?" Sydney asked huffing as she placed her hands on her hips as she glared up a little bit at the Yeti.

"I...uh..." Abbey said not sure how to respond to the small Hyde in front of her, Jackson had mentioned to her that Sydney could be difficult when she wanted to be. This was the exact reason why he'd been so concerned with her watching them. And honestly Abbey was beginning to wonder if she was in over her head.

Sydney seemed to take no notice of Abbey's sudden lack of confidence her bright sunny eyes seemed to roam over the room her attention much like Holt's wondering to other more important things.

"Come on! This is boring...let's play!" Sydney suddenly said as she reached over and grabbed Abbey's hand with an strength that the Yeti was not expecting she was almost pulled off her feet for a second.

"Woah, hold on..." Abbey started to say noticing the way Sydney seemed ready to just charge around the house.

The little Hyde paused to turn and look around at the much taller Yeti, her eyes narrowing as she did.

"My Daddy says I should get to play as much as I can when I get to...so if your not gonna play with me..I'll find something fun myself!" She sticking out her tongue at Abbey before her eyes fell on the couch, she let out a little giggle before she ran over to it and started jumping up and down on the coushin.

Abbey stared after the Hyde dumb struck at how she'd just talked to her. She figured she had Holt to blame for what had just come out of Sydney's mouth. But she could worry about that later seeing how the girl was now abusing her sofa. Truthfully she was more worried about her bouncing to hard and falling off.

"Sydney...get down, now...you get hurt!" Abbey demanded suddenly finding her resolve against the miniature Hyde.

"Nah-uh...my Daddy says that I'm a Hyde, and a big girl...I don't get hurt!" Sydney said defiantly continuing to jump up and down on the couch if anything Abbey's warning only caused her to jump harder.

Abbey could feel her patience wearing thin as she watched her for a few more seconds.

"Not kidding...stop now!" Abbey stated as she finally made her way over to the couch, the pile of glass forgotten for the moment.

"Make me!" Sydney said setting her jaw and glaring at the Yeti as she continued to jump.

"Alright..." Abbey stated firmly as she began to try and grab on to the bouncing Hyde, this caused Sydney to laugh as she watched Abbey flounder about trying to make her stop jumping.

After a few seconds Abbey let out an irritated sigh as she relented her attempts to grab on to Sydney. Her violet eyes narrowed a little as she looked at her.

"Alright, you mess with mammoth now you get tusks!" She stated her voice confident as she tried once again to grab on to Sydney. This time managing to grab on to her wrist.

Sydney let out a sudden sharp yelp as she found herself being pulled down, Abbey tried to make sure as she fell that she fell on to the couch. But try as she might as the girl flailed a little her elbow knocked hard against the arm of the sofa.

Abbey sat for a few seconds winded after her struggle with the young Hyde, she slowly sat up on the couch pushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked at the youngster. She froze when she noticed the way Sydney was setting on the couch cradling her elbow in her hand.

"You play to rough..." Sydney whimpered her bright eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at Abbey and sniffled.

Abbey felt a sudden pang in her heart as she looked at the little Hyde.

"I ask you to stop...you did not listen." Abbey said matter of factly which only made Sydney sniffle again in response.

Abbey let out a sigh as her eyes softened as she looked at her.

"Let me see..." She said as she moved over to look at her elbow, which caused Sydney to move a little away from her. She gave her a look before gently taking her arm and examining it.

"Will be alright...just a bump." Abbey said with a nod as she released Sydney's arm, though the little Hyde still looked at her with shining golden eyes as sniffled again.

Abbey let out another sigh as she finally reached over and scooped her into her arms, gently holding her against her chest. Sydney seemed a little startled by the motion, but after a few seconds Abbey felt her cling a little to her chest.

They sat like this for a few minutes before Sydney seemed to finally calm down. Abbey suddenly felt her start to wiggle in her embrace.

"Alright...you can let me go now, I don't do all this girly stuff!" Sydney said as Abbey pulled back to look her in the face her golden eyes showing irritation as the Yeti chuckled a little as she released her hold on the little Hyde and crossing her arms in front of her.

Sydney seemed to pause as she realized she was free to get up and leave, she eyed Abbey for a few more seconds before looking down at her arms. She turned her head away from Abbey refusing to look at her. She hated to admit it, but there was something about the Yeti that made her feel safe the way she'd held her just then reminded her of her mother whenever she'd get hurt.

"Well...I guess if you like that sorta girly stuff, I'm not really doing it if I'm just setting here." Sydney said quietly as she crossed her arms and quickly glancing up at Abbey.

Who only smirked a little bit at the little Hyde before she wrapped her arms back around her allowing Sydney to lean into her chest again.

* * *

Jackson arrived back at the house later that afternoon, he blinked as he entered the house.

His eyes widening a little bit when he noticed the couch looked like it had seen better days, with one of the cushions laying on the floor, the other setting crooked on the couch itself. He also noticed the pile of broken glass on the floor.

He glanced up as Abbey walked through the door of the hallway, giving Jackson a tired smile as he looked at her.

"Oh no...what did Sydney do?" He asked seeing the look on her face.

Abbey could only chuckle at his response it sounded so much like the same thing he often said whenever Holt had done something.

"We had little incident...but is alright now. Bella is asleep right now." Abbey said as she leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

Jackson had a look of surprise on his face at her words as he sat down his messenger bag and carefully made his way across the wrecked living room.

"How did...I mean...you...and she...how?" He fumbled out truly surprised that Abbey had managed to wrangle in his daughter's more exuberant side. It took both he and Holt at times to do that.

"I told you not to worry...just like taming baby yak, must have lots of patience.." Abbey stated giving one of her normal short laughs at the look Jackson was giving her clearly not getting her analogy which was just fine with the Yeti after the day she'd had.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Chapter 7! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...I really love how it all came together. And now we've gotten to meet Sydney! I really enjoyed typing her...she's a lot of fun and so different from Bella. XD**_

 _ **The next chapter we'll prolly catch up with what's been going on with Clawdeen, and we'll also get to see how Jackson's meetings went for the day.**_

 _ **Than you all so much! I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! Please remember to read and review!**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 8D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey guys! I'm finally dropping in with an update!**_

 _ **I promise I have not forgotten about this story, or Directions. I just have had a lot on my plate recently mostly things going on at work and just a bunch of different things. I will not lie and say that it hasn't been an issue with time or my creativity. Honestly that's been the biggest issue stress at work as just drained my creative process and I've been finding it hard to do a lot of different things that I've always loved in that area. Writing and drawing being two that have suffered majorly sadly. I am trying to slowly work through all of this and hopefully I'll eventually get back into the swing of things...I have no intentions of abandoning either of these stories...it just might take me longer then normal to update.**_

 _ **Now for this chapter I switched things up a little bit...I decided to go with something that was going to move the plot along rather then sort of a catch up chapater. I still do want to type up that chapter I had planned originally so I may do it eventually and post it. But for now I went with this instead! 83**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing from Monster High besides my Dolls, all Copyrights are to Mattel! I do however own my OC's and would appriciate you asing before you use them! Thankies! 83**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chances**

The days had passed quickly for Frankie, work and other day to day unlife things seemed to eat up most of her time. Her meeting with Jackson and his daughter seemed so long ago even though in reality it had only been two weeks ago now.

She had tried to push most of the thoughts in that area out of her mind since she knew the direction the thoughts would lead her in would do her no good to dwell upon them.

"Ay, Chica..." Skullmella's heavily accented voice finally broke through her thoughts causing her to quickly glance at the Skeleton that was standing beside. She could feel her bolts buzzing from embarrassment as she looked sheepishly at her boss.

"Sorry..." Was all she managed to say as she blinked a few times.

"Oi ghoul, you needa get your head outta the clouds and come back down to earth..." The Skeleton stated shaking her head and clicking her tongue as she began bustling around her motioning with her hands to continue with the task she was doing.

Frankie chuckled a little the buzz in her bolts subsiding as she turned back to cleaning the shelves of the display cabinet that was in front of her. She and the rest of the staff had just begun the cleaning tasks to start closing down for the day.

Standing there continuing to clean Frankie once again found her thoughts wandering to other things. Clawdeen's announcement of her pregnancy had taken most of the girls by surprise. None of them had expected something like that to happen so soon, especially before the wedding.

Not that any of them weren't excited for their friend, if anything they where ecstatic for her. Draculaura especially at the prospect of getting to be an Aunt, yet again. Of course being Clawdeen's children it made it all more special to the Vampire.

Frankie couldn't help but chuckle a little at that thought, though the smile that tugged on the corners of her lips quickly faded as felt the all to familiar tug on her heart at the thought of another of her friend's unlives taking off. She really hated to admit that she was jealous of her friends but being the only one left now in the singles club she couldn't help but feel the pangs of loneliness tugging at her.

She'd always said that she'd be fine being the only one of her group without anyone or without a family, but now that it seemed that would be her reality she couldn't help but regret ever having those thoughts.

"Ay yai yai, Chica...you gonna wear a hole in that shelf!" Skullmella's overly loud voice suddenly broke through her thoughts as she jumped from where she'd still been cleaning the same shelf.

Skullmella chuckled a little at the look on her student's face as she slowly shook her head a little. She'd been trying to keep herself under control but seeing Frankie zoning out so much she couldn't help but pick on her just a little.

She sighed a little as she saw the sheepish look once again cross her face, she quickly held up a bony hand to cut off the stitched together ghoul.

"I know, I know...you're sorry." She said giving her a look that was a cross between amusement and mock irritation.

"I-I really don't know what's wrong today, Skullmella..." Frankie managed to say with a sigh as she frustratedly blew her bangs out of her eyes as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

Skullmella raised an eyebrow as she looked at her. She'd known Frankie long enough to know that something was on her mind, and knowing how she was currently acting it was something big to have her in this much of a funk.

"Is alright, you have something on you're mind? I can tell by look on face..." Skullmella stated smirking a little when Frankie only turned her head a little so she didn't have to look at her boss.

"It's...it's nothing." Frankie stated shrugging a little after a few seconds as she went back to cleaning this time the shelf below the one she'd been cleaning before.

Skullmella huffed a little knowing it wasn't worth trying to coax whatever was on the younger ghoul's mind out. She'd probably give her a good zap before she would be willing to tell her anyways, it seemed like what she needed at the moment was some time to think.

"Hmmm, alright if you say so. You know what, Chica, me and the other ghouls can finish this up. Seems like you need some ghoul time...why don't you go ahead home and relax?" Skullmella asked softly her brows furrowing slightly in worry.

Frankie blinked and quickly stood up straighter from the shelf she was cleaning to look Skullmella in the face. She'd never been asked to leave early by her boss, she felt the deep pang of disappointment deep within her gut at being asked such a thing.

Skullmella must have seen the look cross her face as she quickly shook her head a kind look crossing her face as she gently placed her hands on Frankie's arms.

"Chica, I am not asking you because I am upset with you. But darlin I can tell something is weighing on you...take rest of day off and get thoughts straight. That is all I'm asking..." She said kindly her motherly side coming out as she gently rubbed Frankie's arms.

Frankie sighed still feeling a disappointed in herself but she slowly nodded her head a little. She hated the fact that she had allowed this to effect her so much, she knew that Skullmella was just trying to look out for her and she was grateful for that.

"Al-alright...thank you Skullmella..." She finally said forcing a smile to come across her face as she began fumbling with her apron.

"You are welcome...now get outta here." The Skeleton stated her normal bravado coming back out as she clapped Frankie on the shoulder as she started around the counter to let the rest of the staff know what was going on.

Frankie couldn't help but chuckle a little as she shook her head, laying her apron on the counter before she went to the back to grab her purse.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of fresh air as she walked down the sidewalk Frankie had to admit Skullmella seemed to be right on letting her get out of the Bakery for the day. The fresh air was already doing wonders for her mood and thoughts.

She had chosen that morning to walk to work seeing as how the forecast had said the day should be relatively nice and only living a few blocks away the exorcise would do her some good as well. At the moment however she was going the opposite way of her apartment complex.

She had decided if Skullmella had let her off for the day to relax she was going to do just that, and had started walking towards a small boutique she knew of that was within walking distance of the Bakery. She figured she'd take the opportunity to indulge her shopping addiction.

She giggled a little at that thought, and how that was at least one thing she and the rest of the Ghouls hadn't grown out of. She felt a bit of excitement as that thought lead her to realize that in just a little over a month Clawdeen and Cleo would be back in town to start preparing for Clawdeen's wedding.

That would also mean that Draculaura would probably be coming back into town, with wedding plans and a baby shower to throw she wasn't about to miss a minute of her sister in law and friend's time in town. Lagoona and Ghoulia would probably also be arriving sometime after that.

Feeling a bit of a pep in her step at the thought of getting to spend time with her friends Frankie felt the tension she'd been feeling all day slowly ebbing away as she arrived at the Boutique. She smiled a little as she glanced in the window before heading inside.

* * *

After her little shopping spree Frankie defiantly felt in higher spirits then she had earlier in the day. Carrying the few bags she had from the Boutique she happily strolled down the sidewalk back towards her apartment complex.

Her mood was interrupted slightly as she noticed that the sky had grown a considerable shade of gray while she was in the boutique. She sighed a little at the thought of rain, water getting into her bolts did not sound pleasant at the moment. As if the weather was reading her mind a sudden tingle in her bolts made her pause in her step, the distant rumble of thunder causing her to slightly curse her luck.

She was still quite a distance from her apartment, and judging by the look of the sky and the tingle in her bolts she'd never make it before the rain started.

Looking around for a place she could at least duck into to possibly wait out the coming storm she felt lucky to be only a short distance away from a large Supermarket. It would at least do for now, she only hoped the storm would pass quickly.

Once inside the supermarket Frankie found herself wandering up and down the aisles. With no real intentions of buying anything she just found herself aimlessly looking at the products on the shelves. She cringed a little as she heard another rumble of thunder from outside if nothing else she was dry and didn't have to worry about shorting out in the rain.

She was beginning to debate on if she should go ahead and start scouting out something for dinner while she was here. She'd planned on going home and ordering take out since it seemed easier than cooking when she'd left the Boutique. But now that she was here she was starting to rethink that plan.

Especially with the idea of a hot cup of coffee and some freshly baked cookies starting to sound really good in the back of her mind. It must have been those subconscious thoughts that lead her down the baking aisle and soon had her contemplating ingredients.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when a figure pushed their cart along side her own.

"I'll take two of whatever you recommend..." Came a male voice that caused Frankie to start and her bolts to start sparking from the shock.

"Sorry, sorry Frankie...I didn't mean to startle you." Jackson said flashing her a sheepish grin once he was finished chuckling at the apparent fright he'd just given his friend.

Once she'd regained her composure Frankie gave him a mock glare of irritation, even though her eyes betrayed the humor she also saw in the situation.

"You didn't startle me..." She stated matter of factly as she crossed her arms and tried to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks as she looked away from him pouting slightly.

Jackson only raised an eyebrow at her but chose not to argue with her figuring keeping her dignity intact would probably save him in the long run of things, though her current behavior made him fight the smile that wanted to creep along his lips.

"Right..." He said at last as she finally turned back to look at him raising an eyebrow curiously when she caught sight of the items in his cart.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking...what are you trying to make?" She asked as she motioned to his cart at several odd looking containers. They seemed to be ingredients for something, though together they wouldn't make anything edible.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh as he followed her gaze before holding up a slip of paper that seemed to be a list.

"I promised Bella earlier in the week that if she were good in school, that she and Alec could make cookies over the weekend." He explained as squinted as he held the piece of paper close to his face.

"But I don't think I should trust Abbey's ingredients...or handwriting" He muttered as he tried adjusting his glasses to make the Yeti's handwriting more legible.

Frankie held a hand to her mouth to try and hold back her giggles at his obvious frustration at the situation. She quickly cleared her throat to hide anymore of her humor before nodding to his cart.

"May I? I think I might be more help then that..." She said pointing to the list, giggling again when Jackson let out a relieved breath.

"By all means...I trust you more than Abbey at this point. Specially after the yak cheese..." Jackson stated visibly shuddering at the memory.

Frankie could only snicker a little at his comment about his cousin in law as she reached down and began sorting out the different items in his cart.

"Alright, these you can keep...these other ones we'll put back. I don't know what sort of recipe she was trying to get you to make with some of these." She stated raising an eyebrow as she held up a bottle of something she was fairly sure you didn't cook with.

Jackson could only shrug his shoulders a little bit just as lost as she was to the list Abbey had given him. Frankie hummed a little bit as she turned back to the shelves they were standing in front of and began grabbing different things and putting them in his cart.

"There we go! I think that should do it...and at least now you won't have to worry about poisoning anyone. Well not in a good way anyways..." She added quickly making Jackson chuckle a little bit as he shook his head.

"I'm really not sure if there's any good way of doing that or not..." He said causing Frankie to roll her eyes as she looked at him.

"But none the less, thank you, Frankie. You really saved me a lot of headache when I got back." He said flashing her a bright smile.

"No problem, you know I'm happy to help in any sort of baking crisis" She said returning the smile and trying not to blush.

"Well anyways, now that the crisis is averted I guess I'd better be getting back to the house, sure Heath's had enough of watching the kids. Well unless he and Alec have convinced Bella to play a video game...in that case I'll be making cookies on my own." He stated chuckling a little bit as he shook his head a bit at the thought.

Frankie only smiled and chuckled a bit at that thought, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at only getting to talk to him for such a short period but she pushed it down, knowing he had to get back to his family.

"Yeah, don't want to let those two to suck her into one of those, though I bet you threatening to eat all the cookies on your own if they didn't help would get them to come up for air." She stated smirking at the look on Jackson's face at the idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea..." He mussed as she grinned at him before tapping the side of her head.

"You have to remember I've been watching Alec since he was a baby, he's like Heath in a lot of ways. Thinking with is stomach is one of them..." She said laughing a little bit as Jackson chuckled a little bit.

The rumble of thunder from outside the store caused a pause in their conversation. Frankie cringed a little when she heard it and the sound of the driving rain knowing that meant the storm wasn't going to be letting up any time soon.

"Man, it sounds like it's really coming down out there.." Jackson stated suddenly becoming aware of the sounds of rain against the metal roof of the store.

"Yeah, and the one day I decided to walk to work, and Skullmella decided to let me go home early. Guess I won't be going home anytime soon..." Frankie sighed dejectedly as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Jackson blinked at her words her dilemma dawning on him as soon as the words left her mouth. Of course she wouldn't be able to walk home in this sort of weather. A normal human or monster wouldn't want to let alone one who could very easily short out from the water getting into her bolts.

"Well...if you'd like Frankie, I'd be more than happy to give you a ride." He said as the idea came to his mind. No sense in letting her stay stranded in the supermarket.

Frankie's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"Oh! Oh no...that's fine Jackson, I know you need to be getting back home. I couldn't impose on your plans for the afternoon." Frankie said shaking her head more feeling the charge in bolts building as she looked at him.

"I insist, no sense in you having to stay here. Besides you helped me earlier, it's the least I can do." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Frankie let out a small sigh not meeting his gaze.

"You aren't going to take 'No' for an answer are you?" She asked finally looking back at him really feeling bad at inconveniencing him.

"Nope...and before you even say your sorry for inconveniencing me...you aren't. I'm more than happy to help." He stated as if reading her mind causing her to hang her head a little.

"Alright...alright, I guess I'm finished then..." She said looking over her basket to make sure she had everything she needed before nodding her head and starting to follow Jackson towards the checkouts.

* * *

Once outside the store both Jackson and Frankie had to pause to take in the sight before them. What would have been a normally gorgeous gloomy day for most monsters had them both pausing to stare at the driving rain that was coming down before them.

Jackson could see Frankie squirm a little bit at the sight of the rain clearly already feeling the effects of the moisture in her bolts. He glanced down noticing the flimsy paper bag she'd gotten at the boutique earlier.

She watch in curiosity as he took the bag from her hand, carefully placing the package inside in with her groceries before he folded the bag down flat grinning a little at her as he held it over her head. A bright smile came across her face as she took the make shift umbrella from his hands.

"It won't keep you super dry, but it'll at least keep some of the water off." He stated as he motioned with his head towards were he'd parked.

"I think we'll have to make a run for it...I'm starting to regret not getting the car with the auto locks." He grumbled shivering a little in anticipation of the cold, Frankie smirked a little at his comment before nodding her head a little.

"Alright...here...we...go.." He stated as he ducked out into the rain he could feel Holt letting out a few mental curses in the back of his mind at the sudden drop in temperature, and for once he didn't argue with his alter ego. He heard Frankie's small yelp as she followed him into the wet and cold rain.

They soon arrived at his car, he had to hold in a few more mental curses as he fumbled with the keys at the passenger door. Glancing back at Frankie who despite the bag over her head had become throughly drenched by the rain.

Being the normal gentleman he was he quickly pulled the door open for her, allowing her to clamber into the vehicle before he darted around to his side to once again fumble with his keys.

Frankie shivered as she took several deep breaths from were she sat in the passenger seat of Jackson's car as he fumbled his way to get inside as well. She could already feel the moisture seeping into her bolts as a few stray sparks began popping off of them.

She shivered again as her energy level began to decrease due to being water logged. She glanced up as the sound of the car door being shut was heard.

"Well...that was fun..." Jackson grumbled from where he was now seated, his clothing dripping onto the cushions of his seat. He quickly pushed his bangs dripping bangs out of his face as he made to clean off the water from his glasses.

"How are you doing?" He asked turning to look at Frankie as he put his glasses back on quickly becoming concerned when he saw how she looked.

"I-I'll be fine once I get dried back out...just a little water logged at the moment." She said quietly shivering again as her bolts sparked again.

Jackson gulped a little bit but nodded his head as he started the vehicle quickly turning on the heater in hopes that might help Frankie dry out a little bit. The two rode in silence besides Frankie's quiet directions to her apartment complex.

Once there Jackson pulled into one of the more accessible Handicapped parking spaces not wanting to make Frankie walk further in the rain then she needed to in her state. Though the heater had seemed to do her some good in helping to dry out some of the moisture.

"Thank you so much, for this Jackson...I really appreciate it." Frankie said flashing him a bright smile as she began gathering her bags together.

"Hey...it's no problem. As I said I couldn't just leave you stranded.." Jackson said returning her smile.

Frankie nodded her head a little bit at his words as she gathered her last bag. She was just about to turn and tell him goodbye and get out of the vehicle when a new sensation struck her.

Jackson was caught off guard by the sudden look that crossed Frankie's face as she turned back from gathering her bags from the back seat. All he saw was her nose crinkle slightly as one of her hands came up to cover her mouth and nose as a reflex her other hand braced against the dashboard.

The sneeze wasn't particularly powerful, but the large surge of electricity from Frankie's bolts was. The build up of power that had been blocked from the water came out in one huge surge.

Jackson jumped his hands instantly coming off the steering wheel as the energy surged from her bolts and down her arm that was braced against the glove box. His eyes widened slightly as the console seemed to buzz and spark for a few seconds from the energy. And then everything in the car died, including the motor.

Frankie's head instantly shot up once her senses returned, she sniffled once before realizing what had happened. Her hand that had been against the dashboard instantly flying to her mouth as she turned wide dual colored eyes to Jackson.

"Oh-oh no! What did I do?! I am so sorry..." She managed to stutter out in complete horror to what she'd just done.

Jackson's shock quickly wore off after a few seconds, he quickly shook his head at seeing Frankie becoming distressed over what had happened.

"I think you just shorted it out. Prolly needs a jump..." He said sighing a little as he turned the key in the ignition only for it to sputter and refuse to turn over.

Frankie only swallowed hard realizing she had just caused him even more trouble now since with the way it was still raining jumping the car wouldn't be a very good idea. She felt the pang deep inside at the thought that she had further taken away from his plans with his family.

Jackson could only let out another sigh as he finally gave up on trying to get the motor to turn over knowing at this point he was probably just draining the battery. He glanced over at Frankie seeing the look on her face only made him feel worse, realizing she was blaming herself for this.

"Hey...hey, your alright Frankie. No need to get upset...I'll just jump it once the rain lets up a bit." He said giving her a reassuring smile as he shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

He knew Bella would be disappointed at the prospect of not getting to do their activity for the afternoon, but he also knew she'd understand him getting caught up in helping a friend.

Frankie sniffled a little bit still clearly upset by the whole situation before she nodded her head a little before turning to look at him deciding to make the best of the situation.

"Would you like to come up with me? You've got groceries that don't need to be left out...and I've got coffee or tea if you'd like. That and it has to be warmer then setting out here..." She said quietly figuring that at least a warm drink might make things up a little bit.

Jackson chuckled a little as he tried to hide the fact that with the multiple layers of wet clothing he had on that he was freezing.

"Now that you mention it...a hot drink would be great while I wait. I also won't say no to a towel..." He said chuckling a little as he flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"I can do both." She said finally giving him a smile as they both gathered up their bags and started to get out of the car.

* * *

Jackson couldn't help but shiver a little as he stood inside with his arms crossed in the doorway of Frankie's apartment. He was trying to stay with in the one area to try and keep from tracking water all over the carpet.

Frankie had darted off to the bathroom as soon as they had entered to grab herself a towel as well as something dry to change into. Leaving Jackson where he stood trying to keep from dripping everywhere and trying not to freeze to death in the cool apartment.

He blinked a few times as he looked around the small orderly apartment, pictures adorned the wall he glanced at them deciding maybe keeping his mind occupied would help to keep him warmer. Most of the pictures that were close to him were of Frankie and her family.

A few pictures of her from High School dotted the wall closest to him, one of her in her Graduation gown smiling happily as she shook Bloodgood's hand. He smiled a little at that picture seeing the goofy, yet happy smile that adorned her face.

The next one made him pause as he looked it over, it was a picture of Frankie in a beautiful blue and black gown, probably for prom, smiling happily arm in arm with a handsome monster.

Jackson recognized the multi colored Zombie Unicorn, he'd met Neighthan a few times the one summer he'd actually come back to visit Heath. That had been the summer after he and Frankie had started dating, the same summer Jackson and Ashlyn had officially started dating as well.

That thought caused him to swallow hard at the memories. Though he didn't have time to really dwell on the memories as Frankie chose that moment to return.

She flashed him a bright smile as she walked back out of the bedroom that connected to the bathroom having changed out of her wet clothing and now in a pair of black yoga pants and an over sized sweater. A towel draped over her neck as she busily tried to get the water out of her bolts.

"The bathroom is free, I put out some towels for you...also if you want to get out of some of those layers my clothes are already drying on the shower rod. I'd offer you something to change into...but I don't think I have anything that will fit." She said giving him another smile as she began gathering up their bags to put the groceries away.

Jackson only nodded his head a little glad to not having to look anymore at that particular picture before making his way to where Frankie had just come from.

He returned a few minutes later his own towel being used to try and dry out his water logged hair, he'd taken her advice and had removed his vest and over shirt. Now clad in the black undershirt, and his gray cargo pants. The later were still pretty damp, but just getting out of the wet layers on top had done wonders for helping him to warm up.

He found Frankie in the kitchen looking around through the cupboards, she gave him a smile as he made his way over to the bar that separated the kitchen from the tiny living room. He returned it as he sat himself down on one of the stools still working on his hair with the towel.

Frankie heard him as he came to set down on one of the stools, she turned to glance at him from where she stood thankful he didn't look up when she probably stared a little more then she should have. She quickly turned her head when he finally looked in her direction hopeful that the blush she was trying to hide wasn't to obvious. She mentally shook her head a little as she forced a smile to come to her face.

"Alright, let's see here...I've got tea or coffee..." She said as she finally looked back in his direction.

"Ummm...either is fine with me, Frankie. You pick." Jackson said shrugging a little honestly just glad at the idea of having something warm to drink.

Frankie chuckled a little as she grabbed the coffee from it's place in the cabinet and made her way over to the counter were the pot sat. After pushing a few buttons she turned and grabbed a couple coffee mugs down as well as the sugar canister and the milk from the fridge.

After a few minutes of silence the coffee was finished.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy, and a little girly..." She said as she pushed one of the flowered coffee mugs in his direction.

Jackson only chuckled a little and gently shook his head.

"Don't worry about it..." He said quietly giving her a smile as he took a long sip from the hot mug.

Frankie nodded her head a little bit as she leaned back against the counter behind her. They stayed like that in silence for several minutes.

"Listen, Jackson...I really am sorry about what happened to your car. I just feel awful that I took you away from your family plans today..." Frankie finally said quietly as she put her coffee mug down and looked at him.

"Hey, I told you...there's nothing to be sorry about...accidents happen. Besides I'm sure everyone will understand when I explain what happened." He said with a slightly dismissive wave in her direction.

This only caused Frankie to sigh a little but she nodded her head a bit anyways.

"You said Heath was watching the kids?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Jackson, who only nodded his head in response.

"I take it that Abbey is enjoying things then?" She asked smiling slightly knowing that Abbey was probably enjoying spending time with Ashlyn she knew that other then herself the Yeti didn't get out much so having someone for her to talk with would make her beyond happy.

Jackson tilted his head slightly at her question not fully understanding what she'd meant.

"I suppose so...she's not really said..." He said his brows knitting in confusion as he looked at Frankie.

"Oh, I figured having Ashlyn and Bella both there she'd be beyond happy. I haven't talked to her recently so I figured they were busy having girls days or what not." Frankie said chuckling a little as she shook her head a bit at the thought.

She was about to ask another question when she noticed the way that Jackson had gone quiet with the last comment. She blinked as she turned to look at him noticing the way that he seemed to be staring down into his coffee mug as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, well I mean if their not getting along then that's to bad...I just assumed..." She said quickly jumping to the conclusion that the Yeti and Fire Elemental weren't getting along.

"No-no...it's nothing like that..." Jackson finally said quietly still looking down at his mug, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. After a year and a half he'd have thought telling others would get easier...he had yet to find that it did.

"Ash-Ashlyn didn't come with Bella and I..." He finally managed to say swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

Frankie blinked surprised by this information, also confused as to what he meant. Jackson must have seen the confusion written across her face when he finally looked up at her because he answered her question before she asked it.

"We-we aren't together anymore, Frankie." He finally said quietly.

Frankie's eyes widened as his words sunk in, everything suddenly making sense to why he and Bella had moved back. Her gaze became sympathetic as she looked at him she could see the sadness and pain in his body language and behind his eyes at telling her this.

"Oh my ghoul, Jackson...I am so sorry. I-I didn't know..." She said quietly swallowing hard not for sure what else to say to him.

"It's alright, you didn't know...couldn't have known..." He said with a small shrug as he felt Holt buzzing at the back of his mind at having to tell someone like he always did during these moments.

Frankie only nodded her head a little growing quiet finding it her turn to stare down into her coffee mug. Not sure what else to say at the moment.

The two allowed an awkward silence to build between them for several moments. Neither sure how to continue after that conversation.

It was Jackson who finally broke the silence finding it maddening, and Holt in the back of his mind not helping. He hated when this conversation happened and things turned awkward.

"Uhhmm...so Abbey mentioned that Clawdeen is getting married?" He asked deciding to go with the first subject that popped into his mind. And after seeing the prom picture from earlier he decided to go with the topic of their friends.

Frankie only nodded her head still feeling a bit out of touch with things after what she'd just heard but she quickly forced down the awkward feeling and forced a smile.

"Yeah, in a couple months...she actually just Scalped us the other day and told us she's expecting.." Frankie said giving a small smile at her friend's happy news feeling a bit odd telling him that after what he'd just told her.

Jackson slowly shook his head a bit deciding to just go with the conversation rather then dwell on things.

"Whoa...who'd have thought that one, huh? I mean considering how much trouble Draculaura had even getting her to think of dating back in the day." He said remembering the whole fiasco around her cousin at Halloween.

Frankie chuckled a little and nodded her head a little bit at that thought. Feeling a little more comfortable with the conversation now that Jackson seemed more at ease.

The two continued to talk about their friends and what their lives had entailed, Jackson amazed at how much of their friend's lives he had missed out on. The two didn't even realize how long they'd been talking.

"So the twins are how old now?" Jackson asked as he looked at Frankie who only grinned at him.

"Io and Samia will be six in another month, and their little brother, Ladon, just turned a year old.." Frankie said chuckling at his expression.

"Goodness...I just remember seeing the twins when they were babies at Abbey and Heath's wedding, I didn't even know about Ladon..." He said shaking his head a little in wonder.

"You and Holt have missed out on a lot...Gil and Lagoona getting married, Ladon's birth, Clawd and Draculaura's little cub, Ghoulia and Slow Mo's kids..." Frankie said counting things off on her fingers which only caused Jackson to laugh as he held up a hand.

"Whoa...let us absorb one thing at a time...your going to make us feel really out of the loop other wise." He said causing Frankie to laugh as she shook her head.

They both paused the conversation at that moment Jackson blinking when he noticed something.

"Hey...I think it's stopped raining..." He said glancing over at the window causing Frankie to stop and glance over as well.

Making his way across the living room Jackson glanced out the blinds before looking over his shoulder at Frankie and nodding head.

Frankie smiled despite feeling the pang at once again having end their conversation she hated to admit that she really did enjoy these talks.

A few minutes later found them both back down in the parking lot, Jackson handing Frankie the cables to jump his car. He'd suggested using her car instead, but she insisted on doing it herself.

He grinned happily as the first attempt seemed to work as the motor sputtered to life. Frankie smiled as well happy to see that it had worked and that she had finally helped to resolve an issue for the day.

"Well I guess I'd better be going, I'm sure Heath thinks I've been kidnapped..." Jackson said rolling his eyes as Frankie returned his cables to him.

Frankie snorted at that idea but had to agree knowing Heath.

"Oh, by the way...Frankie, here. I-I want you to have this..." Jackson said fumbling around for something that he'd been writing as they'd been jumping the car.

He swallowed as he handed her a slip of paper which she glanced down out to see a phone number written on.

"You-you know...incase you stuck at the supermarket again and need a ride. Or just you know if you'd like to talk..." He said quickly trying to hide the blush that was forming, he could feel Holt buzzing once again at the back of his mind.

Frankie only looked at the paper and then back at him before nodding her head a little smiling as she did.

"Thank you...I'll send you a text once I get back to my phone so you have mine as well. So you don't think some random monster is stalking you or anything." She said laughing at her own joke a little awkwardly.

Jackson smiled and nodded his head a little bit as he got back in his car.

"Thank you again for everything...and I really am sorry for all of this." Frankie said as she gave him a small wave.

"Hey...I already said no problem, and I should be saying thank you...this all worked out in some way." He said with a laugh as he returned the wave before backing out of the parking space and heading out of the parking lot.

Frankie watched him leave, letting out a small sigh once he was out of sight. Everything about today had only made her feel more confused than ever.

Though she had to admit as she made her way back up her stairs that for the first time in a long while confused things for once didn't seem so murky. Maybe everything would work out after all.

She was just having these thoughts as she looked around for her Icoffin once she was back in her apartment intending full well to send Jackson a text so he'd have her number. She finally found the device stowed away in the pocket of her skirt she'd taken off.

She blinked when she noticed she had a missed call, her thoughts at texting Jackson evaporated as she looked at her phone. She'd assumed it was probably Draculaura sending her more plans for the Bridal/Cub Shower she was planning for Clawdeen.

She and the other girls had all rolled their eyes at the Vampire she'd only just found out about her Sister In Law's pregnancy and she was already in full party planning mode and was trying to drag all the others in as well.

But she was surprised when she found the number to be one she didn't recognize instead.

She did however notice that the Voice Mail icon was lit up. Quickly hitting the button to listen to the message she began shuffling her way back towards the kitchen to start dinner.

She made it half way back down the hall when the message began to play. She had to stop mid step when she heard the voice on the recording, her dual colored eyes widening in recognition.

 ** _"Hell-hello? F-Frankie? *Throat clears*_**

 ** _"It-It's Neighthan...I know it's been a while and the last time we talked things didn't exactly go how you'd hoped. I realize that it's a long shot, and I'm perfectly fine if you say no...but I'm coming to New Salem on business next week..._**

 ** _And I was wondering if you might like to get together? Maybe grab a coffee something? Nothing major I just thought maybe we could set down and talk? Anyways I'll understand if you don't want to...just a long shot and I thought it was worth a try._**

 ** _Thanks...hope to hear back, Neighthan."_**

Frankie could feel herself wobble slightly as she leaned slightly against the wall of her apartment. It had been years since she'd heard word from her Ex...infact that last time she'd spoken to him was the day he'd called to break up with her.

Those memories flooded back to her making her have to shut her eyes and take several deep breaths as she let out a sigh. She really didn't know what to think. Why now? Out of the blue did he half to call?

She blinked several times trying to fight back the tears she could feel building she wasn't sure if they were upset tears or angry ones at him suddenly wanting to waltz back into her life. She took another deep breath trying to collect her thoughts.

He'd said he'd understand if she didn't want to meet up, but as much as she hated to admit it, and in a way it made her even angrier more at herself some small part of her wanted to. She sighed and shook her head a little bit.

She glanced down at Watzit who had come to see what was wrong with his master. She sighed a little as she sank down next to her pet.

"Oh Watzit...what should I do?" She asked the little creature who only tilted his head at her. She figured that would be his response. She sighed in debate on calling one of her friends for advice.

But deep down inside she knew calling on them could only get her so far. She knew what their responses would be and for once she felt like this was a choice she needed to make on her own. She sat for a few more minutes mulling over her thoughts.

Finally she let out another deep sigh before looking back at her phone. Her hand shook as she took a deep breath as her finger pressed down on the redial button.

She held her breath as the phone rang on the other end...she felt herself go numb for a second as the line picked up.

"Ummm...h-hello? Neighthan...it's Frankie..." She said swallowing hard as she looked down at Watzit who only cocked his head to the side again and whined at her.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for Chapter 8! Looks like things are starting to get complicated around here...we'll just have to see how all of this works out won't we? .**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try and get another update out as soon as I can, though my next priority will be updating Directions! *Rubs hands together***_

 _ **Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Please remember to read and review!**_

 _ **Thankies so much! 8D**_


End file.
